Just Connected
by happy4lif
Summary: Lilly Truscott is a famous actress and singer. Shane Gray is the heartthrob that basically every girl wants. What happens when these two meet? They feel like they... just connected. Some cursing here and there.
1. TRL

**Summary: **_Lilly Truscott was only doing an interview. Shane Gray was the heartthrob that every girl wanted. When these two meet, they just feel... _**connected**.

**Disclaimer: **I owned nothing. If I did… well, let's just leave it at that.

**A/N: **MTV's TRL(Total Request Live) is still going on and it didn't end. Yeah, just wanted to make that clear. Enjoy!

_**Just Connected**_

Lilly Truscott skateboarded into the parking lot of _MTV's TRL_. You wouldn't be able to guess that this 5'7 girl would be a world-wide phenomenon actress that is almost as big as Connect 3, the hottest band around, at only age 17. Well, she is. Lilly took off her helmet and picked up her skateboard as she began walking down the halls until she reached her dressing room for that day. When Lilly reached her dressing room, she saw her publicist, Mikayla Dallas, sitting in a chair and sending glares towards Miley who was sat on the couch waiting for me.

Mikayla stood up and walked to Lilly as she entered the room. "How many times must I tell you take the limo and not ride your skateboard here? It ruins your hair," Mikayla said and began to attempt to fix her hair. Lilly backed away and grabbed the awaiting brush from Miley's hand. Mikayla sent another glare towards Miley but then continued to talk to her. "_Lilly_, you have a hair and makeup team. Let them do your hair," Mikayla said, sighing as she said _Lilly_.

Lilly imitated her and said, "_Mikayla_, I want to do my own hair. Plus, I don't have a hair and makeup team. I never did. The networks always provide them." Lilly continued brushing her hair, putting it hair in a small clip on the side of her head. Lilly put her skateboard in the corner of the room and sat on the couch next to Miley Stewart, her best friend.

"Lillian Truscott to the green room now, please," said a voice over the loud speaker. Lilly got up from the couch. She turned around and looked at her best friend.

"Miles, want to come with me? You could be in the interview too. I could brag about how get of a singer you are, you be modest and say you aren't, then you sing, and you end up being signed! C'mon! This is my first interview that is going to be live! I need my best friend with me!" Lilly Truscott pleaded. Miley sighed and stood up, indicating that she would come.

"You always have to drag me into everything, don't you?" Miley said with a sarcastic smile on her face. Lilly nodded excitedly as they both walked out of the room and towards the green room. Mikayla followed as she realized that she was being left behind.

"Lilly, we didn't have time for you to do a costume change! Just look at what you're wearing!" Mikayla shouted as the three of them walked closer to the green room. Lilly looked down. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt that had 'music is my life' in fancy white writing, black Converse high-tops, and numerous black wristlets on her right wrist. Lilly shrugged and fully walked into the green room, which turned out to have blue walls, with Miley. Mikayla wasn't allowed in and the two girls were grateful for some peace.

"Lils, this place is awesome!" Miley said as she examined a trunk full of costumes. Lilly walked over to her best friend and laughed as Miley put on gloves that went to her elbow and a furry red and white boa.

"So fashionable, Miles," Lilly said. The girls laughed. A half an hour went by and the girls were drawing on a dry erase board. "It's a dinosaur!" Lilly said as she showed Miley her picture. Miley laughed until tears came out of her eyes. Lilly pretended to be hurt but couldn't hold up the charade since she soon joined in the laughter. A couple of minutes later, the door opened to reveal a man with a clipboard walk in.

"We're ready for you," said the producer. Lilly looked towards Miley with a nervous expression. Both girls stood up. Lilly was extremely nervous since this interview was live and in front of an entire audience. Sure, she acted in front of crowds and sang for even bigger audiences but this was different. This time, everything was unscripted and Lilly was not good with questions.

Shane Gray tried desperately to leave his hotel without any paparazzi or crazy fan girls noticing him. Don't get him wrong, he loves his fans but he sometimes wants to go unnoticed. But, all there is to say about that is mission _not _accomplished. As soon as Shane got three feet from the front entrance of the hotel, he got mobbed by paparazzi _and _crazy fan girls. Paparazzi was screaming his name left and right, blinding him from the unsuspected numerous flashes of light. The crazy fan girls were tugging at him at every chance they got. Shane blinked a couple times then smiled politely. He signed a couple of autographs until he was rushed into the awaiting car by his publicist.

"Shane, we need to have a serious talk," said Amber, the three boys' publicist. Shane looked up and rubbed his eyes until they were fully recovered from the flashes. It's been almost two years and Shane is still not used to the camera flashes. He doesn't know how Nate and Jason got used to it so quickly.

"Yeah, Amber?" Shane said. Amber put her palm pilot away and looked directly at him.

"Shane, your brothers and I have talked. You've been… quiet… recently. We wanted to know if everything is ok." Shane was getting frustrated. He knew that his brothers knew the reason for him being '_quiet_' and he didn't know what Amber didn't understand about it.

"Amber, you know what happened to me," Shane said tiredly. Amber looked innocent and shook her head no. Shane sighed deeply before leaning forward in the car. "Amber, you know about me and Taylor's break-up. I know it was a month ago but it still hurts when I walk past a magazine stand and see her with that… that _guy_. I mean, why would she kiss him _then_ break-up with me? When she kissed him, it was right in front of me! Then she walks over to me and says, 'I don't think we're working out' and then walks away, all smiles with him." Shane leaned back in his seat and put his head in his hands. It hurt to remember what she did to him. It was also hard to be 19 and live in the limelight 24/7.

"Shane, this is not helping your image. You and your brothers are all suffering from this quiet you. Get over her. She is not worth this. Your fan base is going down _extremely_. Get your ass out of this car and get back into the game," Amber said. _Real comforting words,_ thought Shane.

"Amber, you're not helping. I need a break from celebrity life. I need to get away from everything," said Shane quietly. Amber was fuming now.

"Shane Adam Gray! You can't take a break right now! You and your brothers are at the top of your game! I will NOT let you ruin all that!" Amber practically yelled. Shane just ignored her and looked out the window. He knew what was best for him and Amber knew nothing. She never helped. It was their dad that basically did everything for the group. Shane made up his mind. When he gets home, he was convincing his family to fire Amber.

"Well, everyone knows her name and she sold out her entire summer tour. Please welcome Lilly Truscott!" announced the host, Carson Drew. Lilly walked out and waved to the crowd. She was handed a microphone. "Welcome to the show Lilly!"

"I'm glad to be here Carson. Actually, I brought my best friend with me because I am really nervous and she always calms me down. Mind if I bring her out?" Lilly said. Carson smiled and nodded, saying that Lilly should get her. Lilly walked over to where Miley was behind the curtain and brought her out. "Everyone this is my best friend Miley Stewart." The crowd screamed for Miley. Miley laughed a little and took the awaiting microphone for her.

"So, Lilly, want to tell us a little about your best friend, Miley Stewart?" asked Carson Drew. Lilly laughed and nodded.

"Well I met Miley when I was seven. She moved from Tennessee all the way to Malibu. We've been through so much together and we are the same age so that helps when we go through stuff. Plus, I know that Miley will always be my best friend because she will always think of me as the same girl I was before I was famous," Lilly finished. Carson looked shocked for a minute and then turned towards the camera.

"Well, that's ten years. Lilly and Miley are both seventeen now for those of you who don't know. Now, we'll have a short commercial break, see a few music videos and then have some fun with our guest, Lilly Truscott and her best friend Miley Stewart!" Carson continued smiling until the director told him that it was officially commercial break. He walked away to grab coffee and left the girls alone on stage. Lilly walked over to the crowd and started to sign autographs.

"Lilly!" one of the girls in the crowd screamed. Miley got Lilly's attention and pointed towards the girl who called out Lilly's name. Lilly and Miley walked over to the girl who appeared no older than fourteen. "Hi Lilly, I'm Marisa. Lilly, I was wondering if you could read my question when you're back on air?" asked the girl. Lilly smiled and took the piece of paper from the girl. She was about to open it when the girl said, "No, it's a surprise." Lilly laughed and nodded.

"We'll be back in 10, 9, 8…" began the producer. Everyone got in their spot again. "And action!" yelled the director.

"Welcome back everyone! Lilly is going to introduce our next video which has been in the number one slot on the countdown for ten weeks straight. It has been knocked down to number five on the countdown," said Carson. Lilly looked at the camera.

"And here at number five is Play My Music by Connect 3!" said Lilly. She smiled and looked towards one of the TV screens and saw the video come up. Miley nudged Lilly once the cameras were off and everyone at home only saw the music video playing.

"Nate is so cute!" Miley squealed quietly. Lilly tried to hold in her laughter at her friend. Miley noticed this. "Whatever Lils. That kid is so cute!" Miley again squealed quietly. Lilly rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. After watching videos 4 and 3, Carson said it was question time.

"Actually Carson, I got a question from an audience member during break." Lilly pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket and opened it. "Marisa wants to know, 'Who is my celebrity crush?'"

"I know the answer to this one," said Miley. She laughed and rolled her eyes as her best friend was beginning to answer.

"My celebrity crush is Orlando Bloom. I have _the _biggest crush on him. I bug Miley most of the time when we talk about guys, I always talk about him," Lilly said and laughed a little. "Thanks for the question Marisa!"

"Alright, how about a question for Miley?" asked Carson.

"Yeah, let's give Miley a question," said Lilly. Lilly went to the audience and sat down next to a random group of friends. "Got a question for Miley?" she asked the group of friends. The only guy in the group leaned over and spoke into the outstretched microphone.

"Um, yeah I do. Got a boyfriend?" he asked and gave Miley a flirty wink. Lilly made an 'o' shape with her mouth and tried not to smile.

"Got an answer Miles?" asked Lilly as a smile crept onto her face. Miley blushed.

"Well, no, unfortunately I don't," said Miley. Lilly nudged the guy.

"Maybe I could hook you up after the show." With that, the guy laughed. Lilly got up and went to another group of friends. "Got a question for Miley?" she asked the group. A girl stood up and walked over to Lilly. She spoke into the microphone.

"Um, do you have any special talents?" asked the girl who was obviously shy about being on camera.

Shane was still looking out the car window as the car reached its destination. He got out of the car as quick as he could and ran into the building. He was undetected and he walked into the dressing room that had his name taped to the door on a piece of paper. This was his for the day. He threw off his black leather jacket and turned on the TV to see that the show that he was supposed to be on later was playing and they were interviewing the first guest for today. Shane looked at his watch and wondered where his brothers were. He sat on the couch and relaxed. He was definitely taking a break after this last interview.

He looked at his black Converse high tops as he began thinking about what he would do if he got a break. _Maybe go golfing a lot_, he thought. His light blue skinny jeans seemed to take his thoughts off of everything. He remembered when he brought these, his first pair of skinny jeans about a year ago. His brothers forced him into them. He laughed a little at the thought. Shane became known for skinny jeans after that. He started to fiddle with his white, short sleeve t-shirt until his took off his blue shiny ray-bans.

"Um, not really…" said Miley. Lilly laughed and walked down the steps from the audience and threw an arm over her friend who stood on stage.

"Guys, she's just being modest. She has an amazing voice," said Lilly. Miley gave her a look.

"Sing for us then, please," insisted Carson. Miley looked over at Lilly to see that Lilly was giving her a puppy dog look.

"Fine…" said Miley. She gripped the microphone tighter. Lilly gave Miley a look that said that she was there for her. "Um, this is a song I wrote called 'Falling Over Me'." Miley began singing and by the time she was finished, everyone was amazed. Lilly started a clap which turned into a thunderous applause. Miley looked up and saw everyone standing up and clapping. Lilly pulled Miley into a hug.

"You did awesome Miles."

"Well, if you're a record company, listen up. I would fight to get her signed before someone else does!" said Carson towards the camera. Lilly gave Miley a 'told-you-so' look. Miley rolled her eyes at her best friend but smiled. "We'll be right back to announce videos 2 and 1 and have some more questions and some real fun," said Carson. The show went to break and the two girls squealed.

After break…

"Alright everyone! It was a close count between this video and the number one video. Her new single is tying records set previously by Connect 3. Here is 'Remember December' by Lilly Truscott!" yelled Carson with such excitement, everyone had to laugh a little, even Carson himself. We all turned towards the TV and watched.

Carson Drew was taking questions again for Lilly, still not showing the number one video yet. "Alright, Lilly, this next question is from a viewer at home named Alyson. Alyson wants to know, 'If you could marry any member of Connect 3, who would it be?"

"Hm? That's a good question. I don't know; maybe Frankie," Lilly stated with a laugh. "I actually, haven't met them at all so…-" Carson looked at Lilly with surprise written all over his face.

"You haven't met Connect 3 yet?" he asked. Lilly shook her head no and let out a little laugh. "Okay, well another question from a viewer at home named Brit. Brit wants to know, 'Would you ever do a duet/write a song with Connect 3?'" said Carson.

"Maybe once I meet them then maybe a duet/ a song writing process might happen. We'll just have to wait and see," finished Lilly.

"Well, you and Miley are going to meet them today. You know how TRL usually has two parts, each with a different special guest?" Lilly and Miley both nodded their heads and Carson continued. "Well, today TRL is running an extra two hours. It's our thousandth episode and TRL wanted to celebrate in style and what other way than having the two biggest things. Connect 3 and Lilly Truscott."

"That's so awesome," said Miley as she hi-fived Lilly. Lilly laughed at her best friend's behavior.

"Ok, girls you are going to go back to the green room. We know that you guys were having fun before," said Carson and a tape rolled on the TV.

"Well, when we come back from the break, Connect 3 is going to answer questions, announce the video at number one on the countdown and then Connect 3 and Lilly are going to play some games that we have sent up. Stay tuned!" and once Carson finished his sentence, the cameras went off.

Shane turned off the TV. Lilly Truscott was going to be co-hosting the show with Connect 3. He has heard that Lilly was awesome, down to earth, and cool but he's never actually met her. Shane looked at his watch again. Where were his brothers? Just as that thought processed, two heads of curls ran into the dressing room. Shane didn't go to the green room because he wouldn't go without his brothers. "Where have you guys been?" Shane nearly shouted at his brothers. They put their hands up in mock surrender.

"Dude, it's a thing called traffic," said Nate. Shane just rolled his eyes.

"Connect 3 to the backstage area please," said the loud speaker. Connect 3 got up and followed what the loud speaker say. Shane quickly ran back to put on his black leather jacket and his blue shiny ray-bans and then ran back to his brothers. They got there just in time to see two girls walk off stage quickly and towards the green room. Shane walked out onto the stage after his brothers when they were called. They each held a microphone in their hands.

"Welcome back everybody. I am here with Connect 3! We'll start by taking questions from the audience," said Carson. Connect 3 smiled at their loving fans.

…

"Ok, Connect 3, it is time to announce the new number one single. Ready?" asked Carson. Connect 3 nodded, all smiling. The three of them turned towards the teleprompter to read what it says. Nate and Jason nudged Shane so he knows that he can say it. Shane slowly raises the microphone to his mouth.

"And number one on TRL's top video countdown is our new single, 'I Gotta Find You'!" shouted Shane. Girls screamed and quickly looked towards the TV screens. After the video played, Carson began talking again.

"After the break we'll have Lilly and Miley come back out and then the real fun can start. Stay tuned!"

Miley and Lilly were hanging out in the green room. They preferred that more than the dressing room because Mikayla couldn't bother them. Lilly snuck out of the green room and came back only minutes later with her skateboard in hand. "I've missed you," she said as she hugged her skateboard.

"Did you run into Mik-coc-roach?" asked Miley. Lilly laughed at Miley's name for Mikayla. She shook my head no and put the skateboard on the floor. Lilly put the helmet on her head and started rolling back and forth on the floor. "So, do you think Nate is single?" asked Miley. Lilly laughed a little again.

"Miles, calm down. Plus he just broke up with Hannah like two weeks ago. She made it so public. I felt so bad for Nate," said Lilly. "Why don't you actually become friends with a guy before you go out with them?" said Lilly. She jumped off her skateboard and jumped onto the couch, right next to her best friend.

"I guess. I just hope it won't hurt too much when he goes out with other girls and I am stuck just being the friend in the background," said Miley. Lilly threw an arm around her friends' shoulders. Just then, they heard the loud speaker tell them to go to the backstage area. Miley and Lilly both stood up. "Race ya," said Miley.

"Miles, you're gonna lose because I have my skateboard and you're on foot," said Lilly smiling.

"Oh well, let's still race. On your mark," started Miley. Once she was about to say 'get ready', she ran off leaving Lilly in the green room a couple of seconds behind.

"Miles, you're going to get it," said Lilly and then pushed forward on her skateboard. She skated through the halls trying to catch up to Miley. Lilly ducked and swatted as two people who were carrying cake that said 'Happy 1000th Episode!' walked by. She swatted below it and stood once she was clear. Lilly shifted her weight and managed to not hit anyone or thing and not get hit by anyone or anything. Lilly jumped off her skateboard once she reached the entrance to the stage. Miley was panting and came a few minutes later. "What happened Miles? I thought you were gonna beat me especially since you had the head start," said Lilly as she looked innocently at her best friend while Miley shot Lilly a glare.

"Well, I was running and then a guy-" Miley began but Lilly cut her off.

"I get it Miles," Lilly said and laughed. They heard Carson introducing them onto stage and Lilly threw off her helmet and ran on after Miley. Carson was looking at Lilly like she was a freak and Lilly answered for his unspoken question. "Sorry about the messy hair. I just took off my helmet. Me and Miles were racing and she was running and I was on my skateboard and well, you get the rest," said Lilly and she laughed with everyone.

"Ok, well Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott meet Nate, Shane, and Jason Gray of Connect 3," said Carson as he introduced everyone. They all shook hands and stood in a line. "Ok, well let's start the real fun. Let's have Lilly and Shane over here," he said as walked to another side of the stage. It had a semi-obstacle course set up. Lilly and Shane followed Carson. "Ok, well first you are going to put your head on the bat, which will stay on the floor, and spin around ten times. After that," Carson began as he walked about eight feet farther. "You will grab the hula-hoops and make sure you keep hula-hooping for twenty seconds without it dropping. Now Miley and Nate," Carson said as he walked over to them and brought them to the end of the semi-obstacle course. "When Shane is done hula-hooping, he will run over to here," said Carson as he was five feet from Nate, "and will try to get five of these little plastic balls into this helmet," said Carson as he handed Nate a helmet that had a cup attached on top. Carson walked over to Miley.

"Miley, you will do the same for Lilly. Neither of you can set foot past this white line. Now Jason. I need you to be the referee. You will make sure that Lilly completes every challenge and someone in the audience will referee Shane. The catch is," said Carson as he handed Lilly and Shane both blindfolds, "you both will be blindfolded." Carson went to the crowd and found a girl names Catherine. "Now, your teammates, Nate and Catherine for Shane, and Miley and Jason for Lilly, will guide you guys." Everyone nodded. They got to their starting positions. "Ready?" asked Carson. Shane and Lilly both shook their heads no as they laughed a little. They finished getting blindfolded and Carson yelled, "Go!"

Lilly and Shane both ran in a straight line to the plastic yellow bats. The ends were both on the ground and the end of the handle had their heads placed onto it. Lilly and Shane began spinning and they both finished around the same time. This was the tricky part. Both of their heads were spinning and they were both dizzy. Although they were clearly listening to their teammates, they both kept swaying side to side.

"Oof," said Lilly as she bumped into something. That something ended up being Shane. Shane laughed.

"All's well," he said. They both finally found the right direction and ran towards where the plastic balls were. Shane almost tripped over them but stopped once he hit them. Lilly got the first two balls into Miley's helmet easily but then it got hard. Shane got three into Nate's helmet.

"Being blindfolded is not fun," said Lilly as she tried to find the bucket again. Everyone laughed along with her. She found her bucket and threw in two more balls.

"C'mon Lils! Only one more!" yelled Miley.

"Shane, you're losing. C'mon you need two!" yelled Nate. Shane got another ball into Nate's hat. Carson walked over closer to Shane. He smiled and moved the bucket away. Shane was confused and tried getting it. When he got closer to it, Carson picked it up again and held onto it this time. Lilly managed to get her fifth ball into Miley's hat.

"Yeah! Lils, we won!" yelled Miley as she went over to Lilly and hugged her as Lilly took off her blindfold.

"Nice job Lilly," said Jason as he hugged the two girls. They all laughed and looked at Shane as he was laughing because he saw Carson once he took off his blindfold. Shane and Nate hugged Catherine and she went back to her seat. They walked over to Lilly, Jason, and Miley.

"Awesome job," said Shane as he shook Lilly's hand. Nate said 'good' and also shook Lilly's hand.

"What do you guys think of the course?" asked Carson.

"It was hard," said Lilly as she laughed a little. Carson looked at Shane.

"Yeah. It was really tough. But it was awesome because it was a close race," said Shane as he threw an arm around Lilly's shoulders.

"Ok, well, I hope you like your teams because we have more challenges coming up right after this break," said Carson as he looked towards the camera. The cameras went off and Carson walked up to where Shane and Lilly were still standing. "No hard feelings?" asked Carson. Shane smiled and said no. Shane and Lilly hugged and then walked away. Lilly walked towards Jason and Miley while Shane walked towards Nate.

"Oh, and congrats Jason," said Lilly. "I hope you and Danielle are happy together," she ended with a smile.

"Thanks Lilly. Yeah, Danielle was so happy when I proposed. After this interview, I'm actually driving to her house to figure out a date for the wedding. Once we figure it out, expect an invitation for both of you," said Jason as he smiled and walked towards his brothers. Miley squealed and jumped up and down.

"Lilly! You're the bestest best friend EVER!" said Miley. Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright and back in 3, 2," said the director.

"Alright everyone! Welcome back! Shane's team lost the first challenge leaving the score 1-0, Lilly's team. Now, we have another challenge. This one is for Nate and Miley. You see those two tricycles? Well, you will be riding them around the building in the course. Whoever goes through the course and comes back here first wins," said Carson.

…

"Ok, so the score is tied right now: 5-5. Whoever wins this last challenge wins. It's a trivia challenge. We are going to bring Catherine back over here. This time she is going to be on Lilly and Miley's team. It is going to be girls vs. guys. The first one to ten correct answers wins. Ok, first question is for Catherine. Catherine, what is Shane's new favorite color?" asked Carson.

"Oh, that's so easy. It used to be clear, then purple, but now green. Or maybe it's back to purple," said Catherine.

"Um, well, we'll give you a point for that. Shane can confuse people with his many new favorite colors," said Carson. "Ok, Nate. What is Lilly's favorite flower?"

"Um, a lilly?" said Nate with uncertainty in his voice.

"Um, no. Sorry Nate," said Carson. "Ok, Miley…" The game continued on. The guys ended up winning, 10-7. "Ok, that was fun! Now, Connect 3 and Lilly and Miley, do you think you guys will be friends after this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," said Jason.

"Well, of course. I hope we are. These three are probably the coolest guys I've ever met," said Lilly. Miley nodded in agreement. Carson looked at them all.

"We all know that both of your albums are coming out soon. Can you guys tell us a little about them?" asked Carson. Nate raised the microphone to his face.

"Well, our next album, _Lines, Vines, and Trying Times_, is coming out next week. We are so excited for this album. We really expanded ourselves and included many different sounds and instruments into the songs. We got to collaborate with Common and we got to sing with a long time friend Destiny Cyrus. It was a great experience to record this album," Nate said. He smiled and looked at Lilly.

"Um, well my album is not done yet so you won't be seeing mine till later. We have ten songs done for the album, _Here We Go Again_, _Quiet_, _Remember December _of course as you've already seen the video for it, _World of Chances _which I got to write with John Mayer, _Got Dynamite_, and _So Far So Great_ which is the theme song for Disney channel's new show, _Sonny With A Chance_, and a lot of others. So far the experience is amazing. This is going to be my second album. Right now, I've written every song and I've gotten such a great response from fans so far. I've got a couple songs in mind so the album is coming closer to being finished," said Lilly. Carson nodded. He looked towards the camera as two men carrying a cake came out.

"Ok, well how about some cake to celebrate new friends, new albums, and our 1000th episode! I couldn't think of any other way to celebrate it," said Carson. He set down the microphone and cut a piece of cake. Everyone but Carson thought the cameras were off. Shane walked over to Lilly with a piece of cake in his hand. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Shane put some icing on her nose and she laughed.

"That is what you get for beating me in the first challenge," he said. Lilly laughed and put some cake on his cheek. Shane nodded. "Ok, fair enough," and then he smiled and put some on Lily's forehead. Lilly laughed even more. She turned to her left and saw Nate and Miley. She put her finger to her mouth and walked over to Miley. Lilly tapped Miley on her shoulder. Lilly shared a mischievous look with Shane and once Miley turned around, Lilly's plate of cake was in Miley's face. Miley looked mad for a second and then laughed. She took Nate's plate of cake and shoved it in Lilly's face. Both girls laughed. Shane and Nate looked at each other and were about to shove cake into Jason's face when he turned around and did it to them.

Miley and Lilly turned around to see it happen. They laughed and walked over. "Let's take a picture," said Lilly. They all lined up for a picture. Miley and Nate kneeled in front since they were shorter, Lilly and Shane almost standing straight in the middle and Jason in the back standing proud and tall. They took one picture then they all were around Jason for another one to show that he was the only one without cake. They took the third picture like that and as the third picture being taken, the circle of people threw cake in Jason's face. That saying that, 'A picture is worth a thousand words,' really is true.

Carson Drew turned to the camera and surprised everyone when it was still on. "There you have it folks. The 1000th episode of TRL! See you all tomorrow!" said Carson. Just as the camera was about to go off, Jason, Nate, Shane, Lilly, and Miley all came over and shoved cake in Carson's face.

**Hi everyone! This is my new story! I am really stumped on how to continue Many Effects. Don't worry. I will update that but I don't know when. I hope you all like this one! It's only my second story. Thank you all!**

**Melinda.**


	2. Microphones 'Under' The Moonlight

It's been two weeks since the 1000th episode of TRL. Lilly was currently in her hotel room. She had a show at the venue across the street in four hours. She just started her summer tour. She was only her second week into it. She kicked it off in New York and then she went to Connecticut for the rest of last week and now New Jersey for this entire week. It was her first head lining tour. She went on tour with the High School Musical cast back when she was signed with Disney but they wouldn't let her play her own music. She moved to the Universal Music Group label. It let her express her musical freedom. Lilly sat on the bed in the room. She wasn't in the best mood.

Today was supposed to be her and Jake's half year anniversary. Jake and her broke up three weeks ago. He ignored her for about a month and once he heard about Miley wanting a boyfriend, he contacted his girlfriend asking for Miley's number. He obviously forgot that they were dating. Lilly broke up with him then and there. Lilly had a feeling that he was cheating on her and knew that he might make a move on Miley. She was right. When he called that day and they broke up, he looked up Miley in the phonebook and called her asking if she wanted to hook up. Lilly was already at Miley's house crying her eyes out. She heard Miley using some very… _colorful_ language. Lilly knew that Miley would always have her back.

Lilly looked at her purple sidekick that was sitting on the bed next to her. It stood out against Lilly's white skinny jeans, yellow shirt, and yellow Converses that she was wearing for that night's concert. She picked up her phone and looked through contacts. Once she found the desired one, she sent a text message.

_Hey._

_-Lilly_

Lilly sighed and pressed send. Only a matter of thirty seconds later did her ringtone for a text message blast throughout the nearly empty hotel room.

_Hey Lil-lay! How's your day going?_

_-Shane_

(**Lilly**/Shane)

**Not so good… it's not a good day 4 me…**

What's wrong? Do u need a phone hug? Well, consider urself officially phone hugged.

**Lol. Thx, I needed a laugh.**

Seriously Lilly, what's wrong?

… **um…**

Lilly… do I need 2 get Miley to make u tell me?

**No… it's just… 2day was supposed 2 b me n jake's half year anniversary… I'm just a bit depressed… :/**

Aw! Lilly! Write a song to express ur feelings. It'll help. =)

**Lol okay. Gtg, Mikayla is getting mad at me… bye!**

Lilly shut her phone. Shane had become another best friend to her. They got really close after the TRL special and she basically spilled everything to him. He did the same to her. They were both used. It felt horrible. Jason had quickly become like a big brother to Lilly and same with Nate. Shane and Lilly felt like they've been best friends forever. Both of them were on tour. Shane and his brothers were in Maine and Lilly was in New Jersey. While Connect 3 had the next couple days off, Lilly had concerts in New Jersey for the next week straight.

To Lilly, it hurt a lot to be away from Connect 3 because they quickly bonded. Lilly stood up, ignoring whatever Mikayla said and walked down to the lobby. It was quiet down there. Lilly already did sound check before and she could have rested for up to an hour before the show but she needed to be alone right now. Or at least she felt like it. It was raining outside. Lilly really loved rain but Jake always got mad whenever she was happy when it rained. That was always a real downer for her. Lilly smiled up to the sky when she got onto the sidewalk, letting the rain cascade down her face. She looked at regular level and walked across to the venue. It was empty outside and inside. Her fans didn't start lining up until two hours before the show started so she had about an hour and a half until the workers came.

Lilly walked inside the empty venue. She walked past the empty food stands. She loved it. Lilly walked to the upper level seats. Every single seat in the stadium was sold out. She was amazed. She looked around at everything. Lilly took a couple minutes just looking around her until she finally bounded down the steps all the way to the floor. She walked past the barrier and jumped on the stage. A microphone was already set up. It was Miley's. Lilly said that she would have Miley as an opening act way before TRL. It was a surprise. Miley did great with the crowds and a lot of them liked her songs. She smiled. Lilly walked over to the microphone stand with the microphone in it. She stood there, right behind it. Lilly closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

It's been about forty five minutes since Lilly came. Lilly walked over to piano that was set up for her later. She softly ran her fingers across the keys.

"Needed time to think?" asked a voice behind her. Lilly turned around and saw Shane standing there. Lilly ran and hugged her other best friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Maine," said Lilly as she pulled away from the embrace.

"Well, I was thinking earlier today and I thought you needed a visit. I was on the plane when you texted me and I thought, what an even better surprise. I was about fifteen minutes away from the airport when you texted me and then I drove from the airport here," said Shane. A smile spread across Lilly's face.

"You are an awesome best friend!" she said excitedly. Shane nodded.

"Well, Nate also wanted to see Miley and Jason wanted to visit Danielle. Plus, we don't have a show for the next four days." Lilly smiled.

_Lilly's POV_

Miley just got off the stage. She hugged me good luck before she ran for the showers. I looked behind me to see Shane, Nate, and Jason give me thumbs up. I was extremely nervous tonight more than the other nights because this venue was bigger than any other I've played; it was the IZOD Centre. Also, I was playing the extremely personal song, _Solo_, tonight for the first time live. I took a deep breath and let it out. I heard my band beginning to play my intro music. I looked behind me again and then walked up the stairs. I reached the top step and the curtain came down, revealing my band and I. I walked out forward and the crowd screamed. I smiled big. This is what I live for. This moment is what everything is worth; dealing with Mikayla, the paparazzi, and everything. This is _the_ moment.

I was almost done with the concert. I walked to the side of the stage and grabbed my neon green electric guitar. I put the guitar strap over my shoulder and walked over to the microphone. I looked at the crowd before me and saw smiling faces. I closed my eyes and opened them again slowly. "Hey everyone! Have you been enjoying the concert so far?" I asked into the microphone. I heard screams everywhere and smiled. They enjoyed it. "Ok, well this is a new song I wrote. It's kind of personal. I went through a relationship recently and it turns out the guy was a jerk. Today was supposed to be our 6 month but instead I have a song for everyone. It's called 'Solo' as in s-o-l-o." I laughed a little. "I've gotten many questions about the title. To stop your waiting any longer, here is _Solo_."

I looked over to the backstage area and saw Miley cheering me on along with Connect 3. I smiled and then turned back to the microphone.

"_**You speak to me…**_

_**And in your words I hear a melody.**_

_**But in the twilight it's so hard to see**_

_**What's wrong for me**__._" I thought of Jake. That guy was such a jerk. I'm glad that we're over now. I continued strumming my guitar. "_**I can't resist**_

_**Until you give the truth a little twist**_

_**As if you're gonna get away with this**_

_**You're not sorry**__._" Jake never said sorry for cheating on me. He never said sorry for anything that he did to hurt me. Never once did that word ever escape his mouth. "_**I can't believe I fell for this**__._" I can't believe I fell for his lies. That… that jerk! "_**I fell through the hole**_

_**Down at the bottom of your soul**_

_**Didn't think you could go**_

_**So low.**_

_**Look at what you've done**_

_**You're losing me**_

_**Here's what you're won**_

_**Got me planning to go**_

_**Solo**_

_**Solo**__._" It was true. I was planning for a while to break up with him but for some reason, I still liked him… a lot. "_**You sing to me**_

_**Too bad you couldn't even stay on key**_

_**If your life is such a mystery**_

_**Why don't you stick to acting**__?_" Jake Ryan was an actor. He wasn't that good either. We got in a fight and he came to my house, rang the door bell, and started singing the song I hate. He doesn't even know my favorite song. You wanna know why? He is too full of himself. Plus, his voice was beyond horrible. "_**Here you go again**_

_**You couldn't find my number until when**_

_**You thought that you could get to my best friend**_," I sang and looked at Miley. I saw her give me a sympathetic look. I looked back at the crowd. "_**Without a script your game is lacking.**_

_**I can't believe I fell for this**_

_**I fell through the hole**_

_**Down at the bottom of your soul**_

_**Didn't think you could go**_

_**So low**_

_**Look at what you've done**_

_**You're losing me**_

_**Here's what you've won**_

_**Got me planning to go**_

_**Solo**_

_**Solo**_." I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, Jake Ryan had a heart. Oh how wrong was I. "_**I'd rather go out to a party alone**_

_**Than have to walk around with you on my arm**_

_**Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done**_

_**Good luck trying to find me...**_" Jake Ryan always took over the spotlight whenever I had an interview on the red carpet. It was my movie premier and he still stole the lime light. I was sad when we were over but now, I'm happy. I don't know why I even went out with him in the first place. "_**'Cause I didn't think you could go**_

_**So low**_

_**Look at what you've done**_

_**You're losing me**_

_**Here's what you've won**_

_**Got me planning to go**_

_**Solo**_." I finished the song. Tears were in my eyes. I was feeling bad for myself because I didn't know why I fell in love with a jerk. He really did break my heart though. It still makes me sad sometimes. "Thank you everyone! You all were so wonderful tonight!" I yelled to the crowd and then made my exit. I smiled at everyone and then walked down the stairs and into the backstage area. I wiped my tears quickly and walked over to Miley, Nate, Jason, Shane, and a girl I didn't know yet.

"Hey Lilly! You did awesome tonight!" said Jason. Everyone else agreed. I smiled and then looked at the girl who I didn't know. She had long brown, almost black hair. It was wavy and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey, I'm Lilly. I don't think we met. What's your name?" I asked and put my hand out.

"I'm Danielle Johnson, Jason's fiancée. It's nice to finally meet you," she said and she shook my hand. I smiled. This girl seemed nice. Her phone started to ring and from what I could see, the caller ID said 'Dad'. "Um, sorry but excuse me. My father is calling me. I'll be right back." With that, Danielle gave Jason a quick peck and left to answer the phone. I walked over to Jason who was still smiling.

"Jason, she's really nice. I could definitely tell. I'm glad that you guys are together," I said to him. He looked down at me and smiled. Then he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and little and pulled away a few minutes later. Nate walked over with Miley. He gave me a hi-five while Miley hugged me.

"Lilly, you were great," said Nate as he gave me a hi-five.

"Lilly, you did it! You preformed the song! Good job!" squealed Miley as she hugged me.

"Aw, thanks guys," I said. Nate and Miley walked away and I walked over to Shane. He was wearing red pants, a blue almost black shirt, and black Converse high tops. His hair was in his eyes and with a turn of his head, it wasn't any more. "Hey. How'd you like the concert?" I asked as I walked closer. Shane turned away from the stage and looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, you totally rocked it tonight!" he said and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged back. I pulled away after a few moments and looked at the stage. "Relaxing, isn't it?' asked Shane. I looked at him confused. "I mean when the stage is empty. When it's just you and the stage," he said. I nodded and looked out at the stadium.

I walked onto the stage. "C'mon. It's basically empty. There are only a few people still leaving. C'mon. I wanna verse you in a microphone trick contest. Jason, Nate, and Danielle can judge while Miley is having a meet & greet," I said. I walked over to the microphone stand. "C'mon!" I said.

"Alright, fine," said Shane as he laughed and walked on stage. I took the microphone in front of me and gave it to him. I walked to the side of the stage and grabbed Miley's microphone and put it in front of me in the center of the stage.

"Bring it on rock star," I said to Shane as a joke. He shook his head as he laughed. Our voices were echoing throughout the arena. Little did we know that the few people that were still leaving, heard voices and sat in chairs at the top and got their cameras out. They couldn't be seen by us but the zoom and sound on their cameras was really good.

"Okay. And don't be sad when I beat you," he said. We both laughed. "Ok, ready?" said Shane. I nodded and he started. Shane put his foot on the bottom of his stand and put it almost flat on the floor. He balanced it so it didn't fall and then he brought it back up. I laughed.

I then put the microphone stand on the floor and then I flipped it and it landed like it would normally stand. This exchange between me and Shane lasted for a good half an hour. Nate yelled to Shane.

"Hey Shane! You getting hungry?" asked Nate. While Nate and Shane were talking, I looked at Miley and smiled a mischievous smile. She gave me a confused looked until I pointed towards the microphone Shane was using. I grabbed it and ran quickly and hid it. I ran back to my microphone and pretended like I did nothing. Shane turned around and saw his microphone stand wasn't there. He looked at me and I gave him an innocent look.

"Lilly, are you upset I was winning?" Shane joked. I fake gasped. "Alright Lilly, you asked for it," and with that, Shane started to walk towards me. I backed up a little and then ran away. Shane ran after me. I jumped off stage and swerved through the seats.

"Go Lilly!" Miley yelled and cheered for me. I laughed and stopped for a second. I didn't see Shane anywhere so I just stood there for a second. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I laughed.

"Ok Shane, you got me," I said, admitting surrender. I heard Shane laugh and he let go.

"Told you I would win," he said once I turned around and faced him. I hit him in the chest as a joke. Talk about being really muscular. Gosh, when did he get so muscular. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out at me. We both walked back over to Nate, Miley, Jason, and Danielle.

"Shane! I just lost five dollars!" complained Nate. Shane just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lilly, I just won five dollars," said Miley, showing a five dollar bill. I was about to roll my eyes when I looked at her eyes.

"You betted against me?" I asked in a fake mad tone. Miley just looked innocent. I laughed and hugged my best friend. "Gosh Miles," I paused, "thanks for the five dollars," I said and a confused look came across Miley's face. I took the five dollars from her hand and shoved it in my pocket. She gave me a look but I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay guys, we better get going," said Jason.

"Yeah, it's late and Lilly has an early morning tomorrow," finished Danielle. I nodded and we walked to the hotel.

**Hey everyone. Right now I am in Utah. I am having surgery in a couple of days so I won't be able to upload for a little but I have a couple of chapters for you all today! Thank you all for with standing the wait. Lol. Thank you all and hope you all enjoy!**

**~Melinda**


	3. YouTube Loves Creating Couples

I got up around 4:05am. I had to get to the city to do _Live With Regis and Kelly_. I put on blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, white Converse high tops, and some black bracelets on my left hand. I curled my hair a little and lightly applied some gray eye-shadow. By 4:30, I was ready to go. I reached the studio by 6am and I was about to get introduced. I took a deep breath and walked out when my song, _All The Way Up_, started playing.

…

"Lilly, got anyone special in your life?" asked Kelly. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm taking a break right now. No love life. That's on hold and the CD and tour are my top priorities," I answered. Regis looked at me.

"What about a certain lead singer of a certain huge band?" he asked. I must have looked confused because Regis elaborated even more. "Shane Gray of Connect 3," he said.

"What about him?" I said, as confused as ever.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" asked Kelly. I shook my head no.

"No, we are just hanging out. He's one of my best friends," I said as I nodded.

"Well, there is this video on YouTube of you two after your show last night. It has already gotten over 700,000 hits. Let's roll it," said Regis and a clip played a bit of the microphone stand contest and then it played from when I hid Shane's microphone all the way to the end which showed Shane grabbing me from behind. "So no Shilly?" asked Regis.

"What's Shilly?" I asked with a little laugh.

"It's you and Shane Gray's couple name. You know Bennifer, TomCat, a celebrity couple name," Kelly said.

"No, there's no Shilly," I said.

"Ok, well a couple of your songs from your upcoming album are available on iTunes right now. Can you tell us about some of your inspiration?" asked Kelly. I nodded.

"Um, _Here We Go Again_ is about a relationship I had. I couldn't stand this guy I was dating and then I couldn't be away from him and then back to the 'couldn't stand him' phase. It's just about me and an on/off relationship I had with a guy. It was complicated. At the time that the song was written, I really, seriously liked this guy."

"Could this guy be a certain Jake Ryan?" asked Kelly. I nodded a bit. "Are you guys still friends?"

"Um, not really. I mean, I am still friends with an old ex of mine but I couldn't be friends with Jake anymore. We had a nasty break-up and I couldn't go back to being around him," I said. Jake was going to be so mad at me.

After the interview, I arrived back at the hotel about two hours later. I got into my room as fast as I could and plopped down onto my bed in the hotel room. I felt like crying right now. Jake was still ruining my life. It was around 10am next time I looked at the clock. I needed the rain today but it was nowhere in sight. I looked at the beautiful sunny day outside. I sighed and got up. Miley was still sleeping in the other room. I got up, wrote a note, and walked out of the hotel room.

I went down to the lobby and across the street to the venue. Workers were there still cleaning up from last night's show. I walked in and over into the backstage area. I walked on stage and saw Shane sitting on a stool with a guitar on the lap of his purple skinny jeans. He was concentrating on the notes he was playing that he didn't realize I came in. He rested his hands on the hem of his red shirt.

"Writing a new song?" I asked as I came closer. Shane looked up at me and smiled.

"Wish I could but I have no inspiration," he said. I grabbed a stool placed it next to him. I sat down and looked at him.

"I have some lyrics but I need a tune, a chorus, and some more verses," I said and laughed. Shane laughed along with me.

"Ok, well what do you have?" he asked. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and started to read it to him.

"You told me on a Sunday; That it wasn't gonna work. I tried to cry myself to sleep; 'Cause it was supposed to hurt. We sat next to the fire; As the flame was burning out." I read aloud. I looked at him. "That's all I have." Shane took the piece of paper. He grabbed his notebook and copied the words. He gave me back the piece of paper and held onto his notebook with a pen ready.

"How about, 'I knew what you were thinking; Before you'd say it aloud. Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking; You're not worth the time that this is taking.'?" said Shane. I smiled and nodded my head.

"That's brilliant!" I shouted, earning a few looks from the workers. I was about to speak again when my phone began to vibrate. "Sorry Shane, excuse me." As I said that, I walked a few feet away and answered my phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"What is your problem?! I thought we would share no details of the break-up you liar!" yelled the person on the other end.

"Jake, I was just being honest!" I said. I was ready to hang up.

"Fine, you wanna be honest then I will. Prepare for your worst nightmare bitch. I'll make sure that you are sorry that you even opened up and said we were dating. Have a nice life with Gray, slut," and with that, Jake Ryan hung up the phone.

…

I was still standing at the same spot I was in for the next few minutes. I was just staring at my phone. Shane looked up from what he was writing and saw me as I practically fell to the ground and formed a ball and cried my eyes out. I knew what Jake did to other girls he dated. Hilary is still afraid to leave her house, Demi cries herself to sleep every night because of what he did to her after she opened up about the break-up, and no one has heard from Lindsay in months.

Shane ran over to my side and held me tight as I cried. Miley walked in about ten minutes later and I was still crying my eyes out. "What happened?" she asked as she flew to my side.

"I don't know. We were writing a song and then she got call then she started crying," Shane said. Miley grabbed my phone from my hand and opened it. She looked up recent incoming calls. Once she saw who called, her grip on my phone suddenly tightened.

"Jake…" she said in a low growl. Miley stood up. "Stay here Shane. I'll be back," she said as she began walking away.

"No, Miley, let me handle this," said Shane. He stood up. "Give me this guys' address and he'll wish he was never born," said Shane. Miley sighed and gave in. She told Shane the address and Shane ran out of the venue, fast. I looked up and Miley walked over and put her arm around my shoulders. I only cried more.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait for the update! Sorry about the chapter being so short! Hope you all still enjoy it!**

**I also tried to make the interview with Lilly sound professional. I hope it sounds real. Thank you all and I am SO SO SO sorry about the wait!**

**~Melinda**


	4. Jake And All The Trouble He Causes

It's been about two hours since Shane left. We were all sitting around, ready to have lunch in me and Miley's hotel room when Shane walked in. He had a bit of a fat lip and his hand was cut up. I stood up and walked over to him. "Shane, what happened?" I asked as I looked at his now bruising hand. Shane looked down and walked over to the fridge.

"Nothing," he said and grabbed two ice packs; one for his hand and one for his lip.

"Seriously, Shane what happened?" I asked as I walked over to him once again.

"Me and Jake had a bit of a disagreement. That's all that happened," he said and walked over into my bedroom in the hotel and sat down on my bed. I followed him, closed the door, and sat next to him.

"You can tell me what happened," I said. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked directly at him.

"Look, just know that Jake isn't going to bother you anymore," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Shane," I said. He nodded. He then looked at me and told me everything that happened when he went to Jake. I decided to change the subject once Shane put his head down. "Wanna finish that song?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed his notebook from my bed because I brought it back when we went back to the hotel. He opened the notebook and I looked at what Shane wrote down. "_**I knew better than to let you break my heart. This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars. You still love her I can see it in your eyes. The truth is all that I can hear. Every time you lie. I woke up the next morning. With a smile on my face. And a long list of gentlemen. Happy to take your place. Less trashier, more classier. Then who you prove to be. How long's it gonna take before. You see that she's no me. I knew better than to let you break my heart. This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars. You still love her I can see it in your eyes. The truth is all that I can hear. Every time you lie.**_" I smiled.

"Shane, that song is amazing so far. Wow." That was all I could say. "I've got a few more lyrics," I said as I scribbled down on the paper. I wrote, "_**At night, awake. I will be sleeping till morning breaks. That's the price you pay, for your mistakes. Goodbye to dreaming. So don't say you're sorry, because I'm not gonna listen**_**." **Then, I wrote the chorus once more. "_**I knew better than to let you break my heart. This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars. You still love her I can see it in your eyes. The truth is all that I can hear. Every time you lie.**_" I smiled. "Well, it's done," I said. I smiled for the first time ever since that phone call.

...

I was doing sound check at the venue. I was still upset and depressed about before. I heard Miley laugh backstage and I looked to my left to see Shane walking out in a grape costume. I started to laugh in the middle of my song, _All The Way Up_. I stopped singing and continued to laugh. I laughed so hard that I started to cry. Shane looked just like one of the guys in those Hanes commercials. He walked over to me on stage.

"Feel better?" he asked. I was still laughing really hard so all I could do was nod my head. "Good then mission completed," and with that, Shane attempted to give me a hug. I laughed even more. After I calmed down, I looked at Shane.

"Let's take a picture," I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You always want to take a picture, but ok," he said. I grabbed my camera and handed it to Miley to take a picture. The first picture was a normal pose, the second one we had our tongues out, the third one was we were 'dancing' and that was the funniest of them all.

"Shane, this is so going on facebook, MySpace, YouTube, twitter, and any other social networking devices I can find. You are awesome," I said. Shane laughed and gave me a hi-five then a hug. He started walking backstage. "Oh," I began and he turned around. "Don't make me laugh while I sing," I said. Shane laughed and walked off stage. I finished sound check and walked off and hugged Shane, which was extremely tough in his grape outfit. I smiled and so did Shane as we looked at Miley and she took another picture.

"So, wanna figure out some notes to the song?" asked Shane. I nodded.

"Ok, but first," I pointed at him, "you need to change. I don't wanna laugh while I sing again," I said. He nodded and laughed.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said and walked away. Shane came back a few minutes later in white skinny jeans, a black and white checkered shirt, and black Converse high tops. "Ok, grab your guitar and we'll work on the notes." I listened and grabbed my acoustic gray guitar while Shane grabbed his black one. We walked onto the stage. "Ok, sing me the first verse."

I nodded and did as so. We made it through the entire song and figured out the notes pretty quickly. "Shane! Get over here!" yelled Nate from the backstage area. We both looked at each other and ran towards Nate who was staring at the TV screen. We both looked at the TV screen to see _E! Entertainment News_ on. Ryan Freeman was on the TV screen talking about a picture of Jake Ryan.

"And Jake Ryan walked out of his house about an hour ago with a black eye, a bruise on his left cheek, and a fat lip. We met up with Jake Ryan and this is what he said," said Ryan as a video rolled.

"_Jake! Jake, who did this to you?" asked Ryan._

"_A jerk named Shane Gray," responded Jake as he tried to hide his smirk._

"_What? Why would he do this to you?" asked Ryan._

"_It's because, the guy is jealous. He's jealous that I laid Lilly before he did," said Jake as he hid his face and the ever growing smirk on it._

I gasped. "You have got to be kidding me! That jerk! I am still a virgin! He tried to sleep with me so many times but I would never let him. That dirt bag!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

_No POV_

"Shane, you gotta fix this," said Nate. Shane nodded and walked after Lilly. He found her pacing in the hallway.

"Lils…" Shane said. Lilly turned around.

"Shane, I am so sorry that you got involved. He is going to ruin your career now. I am so sorry," Lilly began. Shane tried calming her down and hugged her. "Shane, why does he always have to ruin some girls' life?" she asked him.

"Sh, Lilly it will all be fine. That guy is just being mean. He'll get what he deserves," Shane said as he rubbed Lilly's back. She nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep before the show."

"Yeah, I should. I probably need it too," said Lilly. They turned and headed towards the exit. By the time they reached the doors, Shane and Lilly were acting like the best friends they were without a care in the world. Shane opened the door and they were met with flashes of light from paparazzi.

"Lilly! Is it true that you're no longer a virgin?" asked a reporter. Lilly looked at the reporter.

"That's a lie! I'm still a virgin!" Lilly yelled at the paparazzi. Shane and Lilly ran from the venue all the way across the street to the hotel as fast as they could. They ran up the stairs and when they lost whoever was following them, they walked into Lilly's hotel room. Lilly walked over to her bed and collapsed. Shane walked over and fell down onto the bed next to her. Lilly turned her head towards Shane and Shane did the same. "Celebrity life is difficult." Shane nodded.

Lilly walked over to her microphone on the stage. She was almost done with the concert for tonight. "Alright guys, before I sing my last song, I just wanted to tell you all something. Don't listen to what most people say in the papers. Paparazzi and reporters like to twist things around," Lilly began. She took a look at her fans who were all teenagers. "Just to let you know, I am still a virgin. Jake Ryan has tried to change that so many times with me but it never worked. You see this ring on my finger?" Lilly asked as she pointed to her ring finger on her left hand.

"It's my purity ring. Miley has one, Nate, Shane, and Jason have one. A lot of celebrities have them now. It means that we want to stay pure until marriage and that's what I plan on doing. Now, are you ready to, '_Remember December_'?" The crowd screamed and Lilly started playing her guitar.

When Lilly was done with the concert, she ran off and over to her best friends. "You ok Lil?" asked Miley as she looked in her eyes. Lilly shook her head no.

**Yeah, I've been in a Demi Lovato mood. I don't own any of the songs used. I only own the plot. Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it still! Thanks so much!**

**~MeLiNdA**


	5. I Get The Best Sleep With You Around

_Hey everyone! Sorry, I put the wrong title for the last chapter. So if you're confused about why it's the same name, that's why! Sorry! Hope you enjoy!_

_Lilly's POV_

"Miles, it still hurts. It didn't before but ever since that phone call, every time I think about it, it hurts," I said to Miley. She nodded.

"Let's go back to the hotel," said Miley. I nodded and we went to the hotel. I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers. "Don't worry Lilly, everything will blow over soon," I nodded. I hoped everything will be over soon. I closed my eyes and Miley turned off the lights and walked out. A few minutes later, my door opened and the lights were turned on.

"Hey Lilly, sorry if I woke you up," said Shane in a soft voice. I opened my eyes and sat up a bit.

"It's fine," I said in a whisper.

"How you holding up?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I've been better. Thank you again for sticking up for me and beating up Jake," I said softly and smiled. Shane smiled a little. "When are you leaving to go back to Maine?" I asked. I knew that Shane and his brothers had to leave soon because they had their own tour to go back to.

"Soon," was all Shane said. "I'll see you soon. The tours will be over before you know it and we can meet up and have a best friend/Barney marathon." I laughed. Shane stood up. "I'll let you get back to sleep. Bye Lilly, I'll keep in touch," he said and gave me a hug. He pulled away and was about to walk out my door when I stopped him.

I sat up in bed again and said, "Shane, can you stay here until I fall back asleep?" Shane nodded.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," he said. He grabbed a chair and put it right next to the bed. He sat down.

"Thanks Shane. You are an amazing best friend," I said to him. I smiled and closed my eyes. "Bye Shane, see you soon," and with that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face throughout the entire night.

Not long after I feel asleep, I felt Shane drop his head and put it on an unoccupied part of the bed. He was slouched over asleep. In the middle of the night, I felt his presence leave. He left for tour. Although that was a sad night when he left to go to back to tour, I had the best sleep I've ever had that night.

…...

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. I looked to my left but no longer saw Shane there. I should've known that he would be gone already. My smile slowly faded as I remembered that he was back in Maine. I never really felt this way about a friend before. I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen in the hotel room. I sat at the table and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Miley asked me. I shook my head. Miley knew that me and Shane grew really close, fast. Miley sighed. "Lils, you'll see him soon enough. Just don't worry about it." I nodded my head. Another figure sighed.

"She doing ok?" asked the female that walked in. My head shot up.

"Danielle?" I said to no one in particular. I turned around and standing there was Danielle.

"Hope you don't mind that I stayed last night. I felt bad and I wanted to make sure you were doing ok," she said. I smiled at her. She really was nice. How could anyone ever say anything bad or mean about her?

"Thanks Danielle. That was really nice of you. I appreciate it." I saw Danielle smile.

"Group hug!" Miley said excitedly. I laughed and we pulled Danielle into a group hug.

I sat down on the couch a little while later and turned on the TV. I relaxed a little. I didn't have a show tonight. I had my last show in New Jersey, tomorrow and then I leave straight from there all the way to Maryland. I turned off the TV and opened my laptop. I logged onto my twitter and uploaded some photos to my computer. I saw the one of me and Shane when we were attempting to dance while he was in his grape costume. I smiled. I posted a question on my twitter. _Wanna see one of my best friends?_ I waited a few minutes and I got about over a thousand of replies saying yes.

I smiled. I posted the link to the picture of us dancing on twitter and the caption said, "_One of my best friends. Coolest guy ever. =)_" I smiled and saw the comments pouring in. A few of them caught my eye. '_Why'd he dress up as a grape? Lmao._' I hit the reply button. '_I wasn't having a good day. It really cheered me up. That's what good best friends are for._" I looked down to the third comment. It really caught me off guard.

"_OMG! You two look SO cute w/ each other! You guys should def. go out!_" That comment stuck in my head for a while. I closed my laptop and put it away. I stood up and went to my closet. I grabbed some jeans, a blue shirt, and blue ballet flats. I grabbed some black bracelets as usual and put some on each wrist.

"Hey Lil, are you ready for your interview?" asked Danielle as she popped her head into my hotel room. I nodded my head and smiled a little. "Ok, let's get to the car then," and with that, I bounded through the hotel. We made our way to Madison Square Garden which is where Oprah was having her show today. She is traveling across the United States.

I was getting interviewed by Oprah. The interview was almost over. I crossed my legs and put one arm on the arm of the comfy white couch. Oprah looked at me. "So, Lilly, do you have any rumors or anything that you want to clear up before we end?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Um, nothing really," I said, guessing people were sick of the drama between me and Jake.

"Did you write any songs about your ex-boyfriend, Jake, on the new album?" Oprah asked. I nodded my head. What could I do? It was Oprah!

"My song, _Solo_, sort of describes our relationship. So does a new song that me and one of my best friends, Shane Gray, wrote called, _Every Time You Lie_." I stopped talking when I saw that Oprah wanted to make a comment.

"So, did Jake really go after your best friend?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Um, yeah he heard that Miley was single again. Miley stood next to me and she didn't go out with him. I am really glad she is my best friend. She would never want me hurt or to hurt me."

Oprah nodded. "Now, do you know anything about the fight between Shane and Jake?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "Care to insight us about that?" she asked. I sighed.

"Um, well I might as well. Earlier that day, Jake had called me, saying that I shouldn't have talked about our break-up and that I should prepare for my worst nightmare. Some other mean things were said and he made me cry. Miley was going to go over to where Jake lives to yell at him but Shane said he would. Shane told me later on what happened…"

_Shane Gray walked up the street that Jake Ryan lived on. He found his door and knocked on it. Shane kept his right hand in a fist and his knuckles began turning white. Jake opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked Shane in an annoyed tone._

"_Dude, you need to leave Lilly alone," Shane said to Jake in a serious tone. Jake just laughed._

"_This isn't your fight so don't worry, you won't mess up your hair," Jake said with a smirk._

"_Look, you threatened her. Do you know what could happen to you?" said Shane. Jake laughed again._

"_I'm a star. Celebrities always get off the hook. Well," Jake began giving Shane a dirty look, "the most famous ones. Now, get off my property," said Jake as he pushed Shane. Shane backed away a little but didn't let his defenses down._

"_Look, Jake I don't want to start a fight. All I want is for you to leave Lilly alone," said Shane. Jake pushed Shane again. Shane stood his ground. "Call the cops if you want but you will be taken away too. You threatened Lilly. Now, I want you to leave her alone." Jake shook his head and went to punch Shane but Shane ducked. "Dude, I don't want to fight."_

"_Well, that's good for you but I want to kick your ass right now," said Jake as he pushed Shane into the siding of Jake's house. Jake punched Shane in the mouth, causing it to bleed a little. Shane looked at Jake. Jake smirked and went to punch Shane again when Shane punched him in the eye. Jake's eye immediately began turning black and blue. Now Jake was mad. "Assho-" and before Jake could finish that sentence, Shane hit him again low on Jake's left cheek and some of his lip which __caused his cheek to bruise and his lip to start to bleed also._

"_Like I said, I didn't want to start a fight. Now, leave Lilly alone," said Shane as he walked away._

"So, Shane was defending you the entire time?" asked Oprah. I nodded. "And Jake threatened you over the phone?" I nodded again. "What a great friend Shane is. Well, that's all for today," said Oprah to the camera before they ended.

I couldn't wait to get out of there. I was sick of hearing about Jake and I was sick of talking about him. He just can't get out of my life, can he? I ran to the car waiting outside and hopped in, just wanting to leave everything Jake related at the arena. I wanted a new start without him. I was happy as I reached the black car and buckled in. I leaned my head against the cold window. I thanked the driver for having the air conditioning on. I looked out the window, watching the scenery pass me by. I smiled because I knew that my fans were behind me a 100%. There were the best.

…

I reached my hotel room a little while later. I turned on my laptop and was about to update my twitter when Connect 3's twitter caught my eye. _For my best friend, hoping today is a better day than yesterday. You know who you are. –Shane_" I smiled and clicked on the twitpic link and saw Shane, Nate, and Jason dressed as the three little pigs for their sound check. I laughed. Only Shane would convince his brothers to do that. I laughed again and smiled. I clicked on the homepage button and clicked on the little box. I began typing my new tweet.

_I'm feeling much better today thanks to my awesome best friends._ I smiled as I clicked update. As I closed my laptop, something occurred to me. It was something that was in my mind all along but I never really paid attention to it. That is, until now. I sighed. This was going to complicate things.

_**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and everything! I appreciate it all! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, the next one will be up soon! Thanks for everything!**_

_**~MeLiNdA**_


	6. If This Is Love, Please Don't Catch Me

Tonight was the **Teen Choice Awards** and I was performing. My tour ended about a week ago. The Connect 3 tour ended yesterday. After tonight, we all stay in L.A. where Connect 3 has to film a show. I walked over to the mirror in my dressing room and checked what I was wearing. I had on a green short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and green Converse high tops. My hair was in a half braid, half ponytail thing over my right shoulder. My left side bangs fell into my eyes before I swiftly moved them back to the side. I put my traditional black bracelets on my wrists. My black nail polish was extra shiny in the light of the lamp on the table in the dressing room. I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and opened it.

"Hey Lilly!" shouted Shane. I smiled and hugged him, practically jumping into his arms. We both laughed as I let go. "I missed you too," he said.

"So, how have you been? I haven't talked to you since, hm, fifteen minutes ago on the phone," I said to him as I laughed a little.

"I've been good. I ran into Tom Cruise. He's a lot shorter than I thought he was," said Shane. I laughed a little.

"So, you nervous about hosting with your brothers tonight?" I asked him. He nodded and we both giggled a little. "I've missed you," I said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Me too. Life on the road is no fun without my best friend," said Shane as he nudged me a little. I laughed and nodded. A loud speaker said for Connect 3 to get to the stage. "Well, that's my cue. Talk to you later bestie!" he shouted as he ran to meet up with his brothers. I rolled my eyes and walked to the dressing room that my band was in. I need to tell them about some change of plans for tonight's performance.

…

"Ok, everyone! The show is about to end and we have a perfect way to end it. We are proud to welcome to the stage, our good friend, Lilly Truscott!" shouted Connect 3 into the microphones. I took a deep breath and walked out with my black guitar. I sat on a stool that was set up in the middle of the stage. I saw Connect 3 bound down the steps and walk off the stage. I looked at the big crowd in front of me.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked into the microphone. I heard screams from everyone and I smiled. "Ok, as you can see, my band is not out here like they normally are. That's because I have this new song I wrote. I finished my tour last week and I didn't play this song at all. No one has heard this song before, not my band, not my manager, not even Miley or Connect 3. My band will come out towards the end of the song. Hopefully, they would've caught on to the notes by that time. Now, you all will be the first ones to hear this. I wrote this song about a guy I know. I'm a little nervous because he doesn't know it's about him but he might find out during the chorus. I hope you all like it. Alright, this song is called, _**Catch Me**_."

I closed my eyes. "_**Before I fall**_," I sang and opened my eyes. I began to strum my guitar. "_**Too fast.**_

_**Kiss me quick**_

_**But make it last.**_

_**So I can see**_

_**How badly this will hurt me.**_

_**When you say goodbye**_

_**Keep it sweet**_

_**Keep it slow.**_

_**Let the future pass**_

_**And don't let go.**_

_**But tonight**_

_**I could fall too soon**_

_**Under this beautiful moonlight.**_" I immediately thought of the night that me and Shane had the microphone stand contest. I smiled as I finished that line. I glanced toward where Connect 3, Miley, and Danielle were standing. I quickly looked back towards the crowd. I began to sing again with a smile on my face. "_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_," I sang and tried my best to suppress a laugh but I still let out a little giggle as I thought of when Shane came out in a grape costume. "_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**Your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_." I sang and closed my eyes for the last two lines. I opened them again. "_**See this heart**_

_**Won't settle down**_

_**Like a child running**_

_**Scared from a clown**_

_**I'm terrified**_

_**Of what you do**_

_**My stomach screams**_

_**Just when I look at you**_." I stole a glance at Shane and it was so quick that I wasn't even sure if I did glance. I felt my breath shorten as I looked at him for that split second. He looked so into the song that I was singing. I felt my heart speed up. "_**Run far away**_

_**So I can breathe**_

_**Even though you're**_

_**Far from suffocating me**_

_**I can't set my hopes too high**_

'_**Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**_." I thought of the night that Shane left to go back on tour. My heart was aching at the thought. I began to smile a little as the chorus came up again. "_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**Your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_." I stood from my stool, still strumming my guitar. My eyes were squeezed shut as I began the bridge with the emotion inside of me building up. "_**So now you see**_

_**Why I'm scared**_

_**I can't open up my heart without a care.**_

_**But here I go**_

_**It's what I feel**_

_**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**_." I smiled and opened my eyes. I stopped strumming my guitar and began to clap my hands to the beat of the song. I saw as everyone began to join in. "_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_." I heard my band start to come in at the end of the word _my_. I smiled even more. I lowered my hands back down to my guitar and began to strum it again. "_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**Your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me.**_" I sung the note for me a little longer than before. My eyes were closed once again and I was putting all my heart into the end of the song. "_**If this is love please don't break me**_." I heard my band begin to fade as I held the note for me a little longer like the last line. "_**I'm giving up so**_

_**Just catch me**_." I sung this note for me longer than all the others. I opened my eyes and felt a tear drop run down my soft cheek. I didn't realize I was going to cry. I smiled as the applause and loud cheering screams were heard throughout the arena where the awards were being held. I smiled bigger and laughed a little as two arms hugged me from behind and twirled me. I knew it was Shane. I got hugs from Jason, Nate, Miley, and Danielle also. I smiled as they all then squeezed me in a hug. Maybe Shane doesn't know that the song is about him. Maybe he does but doesn't want to admit it. All I know is that I wish I could've lived in that moment forever.

**I'm sorry guys but that song was too perfect for Lilly to sing since I started this. I've had this idea stuck in my head and yay! I get to use it! Sorry for the overload of Demi Lovato in it. I'll get some other songs in it. Thank you everyone! The next one will be up soon! Thanks for all the support!**

**~MeLiNdA**


	7. Save Me, Los Angles Staples Center

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long wait!**

…

I turned off the TV as yet another video of my performance was on the top news story. I sighed in frustration and leaned my head onto the back of the couch. It's been a week since then and people were _still_ talking about it. I decided to record the song and put it on my record. It was the last song for it. It is going to be my second single off the album. The album itself is coming out in three weeks. I made sure that _Catch _Me was number 6 on the album because I always put my favorite song as number 6. I was super stoked about it. My phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it said Mikayla. I answered the phone and in a frustrated voice I said, "Hello?"

"Hi Lillian. I knew it was a smart choice to record that song for the album. I just knew it! Wanna tell me who it's about?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Mikayla was always looking for gossip. It's weird because I mean, isn't she, like 30?

"Mikayla, no one knows who the song is written for but me. I plan on keeping it that way," I said into the phone and hung up before I could hear Mikayla complaining to me. I sighed again except louder. Miley gave me a look from the other couch. My phone began ringing again and I answered it, aggravated. "Mikayla, I am NOT telling you who the song is about," I said into the phone.

"Whoa, I don't think that's the best way to treat your best friend," said the person on the other side. I smiled and my face instantly brightened. I laughed a little.

"Sorry, it's just that everyone has been bugging me about the song," I said into the phone receiver. Miley saw my face when I answered the phone and she instantly got up and pressed her ear against the other said of the phone. I gave her a look before getting up and walking to another part of the living room. This was our usual routine whenever we wanted to listen in on each other's calls. I rolled my eyes.

"Sucks for you!" Shane said into the phone. I laughed. "Ok, let's play twenty questions about the song. Before you protest, I promise I won't tell anyone if I guess it. Just say yes or no." I sighed.

"Fine, you win."

"Ok, first question. Guy or girl," he said, a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Jerk!" I said into the phone, smile still never leaving my face. "Of course it's a guy," I said.

"Ok, second question. Do I know this guy," he asked.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Ok, third question. Is it Nate?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah right. Because your brother is just the hottest guy ever and I can't see myself with anyone but him," I said sarcastically. I heard the doorbell ring. I knew Miley wouldn't answer it since I was on the phone. I sighed. "We'll have to finish this later. Someone's at the door and Miley is not getting up to get it. Bye!" I said. I hung up and gave Miley a look.

"What?" Miley asked innocently. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed a little. I got up and answered the door.

"Lucas?" I said, completely confused. Standing at the door was an old friend from Malibu. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" I asked, astonished that he was here at my hotel room in New Mexico. I would have been heading back to L.A. tomorrow. I was supposed to stay in L.A. right after the Teen Choice Awards but I had some charity stuff to do here. I was about to ask him again when he kissed me. I stood there shocked for a second before I pulled away. "Lucas, what the hell was that?" I asked.

Lucas smirked. "I now have to the cover of every news stand in the country," he said to me. I gave him a confused look when Lucas snapped his fingers and a paparazzi guy came out of a plant at the corner of the hall. I gave Lucas a dirty look.

"What is going on?" I asked, clearly mad. Lucas just smirked again.

"I'm the guy you wrote the song about. It's ok, you can admit it," he said again, the smirk still implanted on his face.

"Jerk! The song is definitely not about you! I thought you were my friend!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face and slammed the hotel door in his face. I collapsed onto the couch. Miley saw and heard everything.

"Lilly, instead of leaving tomorrow, I got the private jet to get us back to L.A. in an hour. Pack everything ok?" Miley said to me in a soft calming voice. I nodded my head and did as I was told. We were on the plane to Los Angeles and I was on the couch in the private jet, thinking to myself. Miley came over and put an arm around my shoulders. "I know who the song is about Lilly. I mean, I know who it is _really_ about," she said to me. I looked at her nervously.

"What? How'd you find out?" I asked. Miley giggled a little. She then turned serious and looked directly at me.

"I know it's about Shane," she said, I whispered a soft 'how?'. Miley rolled her eyes. "It's obvious to anyone around you. When you talk to him on the phone, your face brightens instantly. When you are around him, you can never stop smiling. Lilly, it's ok to admit that you like him," she said to me. I looked at her.

"Miles, I can't deal with being in a relationship. Plus, every guy I have liked has turned out to be some jerk. Take a look at Jake. What about Matt? And then Lucas too. Yes, I liked him when we were little but still. Every guy I choose always ends up being a jerk. Like my song said, '_So now you see. Why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care_." I looked down at my hands. "Miles, I'm tired of getting my heart broken over and over again." I looked up at her, tears in my eyes, and then got up and went to the back of the jet.

…

We landed in L.A. soon after the talk with Miley. I got off the plane and headed straight for my house. I lived in a middle to upper class neighborhood. I never really liked to show the money I had. After I walked in, I went upstairs to my room. I dropped my bags onto the wood floor. I put my coat onto the light blue comforter on my bed. I looked around my green walled room and smiled. There were drawings and splattered paint of different colors all over the walls. Me and Miley decided to just have fun and do crazy stuff to the walls. I smiled even bigger when I saw the doors to my balcony. I opened them and stepped onto the patio type thing.

I sat in one of the chairs that were set up out there. I decided that I would get the only room with the balcony. All the other bedrooms were just guest rooms. I sighed as I looked at the still rising sun. It was only about 11am. I looked at the scene around me, the calm ocean waves splashing into the sand, the neighbors mowing their lawns next door, the old lady who lived behind me planting some flowers in her garden. I smiled and then got up and walked inside. I sat in the spacey living room on the brown leather couches and turned on the TV. The first thing I saw was a picture of Lucas kissing me. The caption underneath it said, '_The guy who _**Catch****Me** _is written about_.' I groaned loudly before turning off the TV, putting on my black Converse high tops, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I got into my car and cruised down the highway until I reached my desired location; Los Angeles Staples Centre. I walked to the front door. I knocked on the window and saw a teenager turn around.

"Sorry but we're closed," said the teenager who was obviously a girl. She blew a bubble of her gum and started to walk away.

"Please, can I come in? I'll even pay you. Just, tell Mark that I'm here," I said through the door. The teen nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, I saw tall man with black hair coming towards the door.

"Hey Lilly, come on in," he said to me. I smiled. "Go ahead into the arena. It's empty and I'll make sure no one bothers you." I smiled again and said thanks to him before bounding towards the doors to the actual inside where you can see concerts. A stage was set up. I looked at the indicated sections on the walls and walked over to section 208, row J, seat 6. I walked over there and sat down. I put my elbow on the arm rest and looked out at the stage. It was set up just the same. I felt tears sting my eyes but I managed to blink them back. This was my arena of firsts.

I saw my first show here when I was eight. It was Barney & Friends. I laughed at the thought of how happy I was to see a guy dressed up in a purple dinosaur costume. I smiled. This was my seat for that show. Section 208, row J, seat 6. My parents were seats 5 and 7. Tears came to my eyes at the thought of them. My parents were killed the next night by a drunken driver. I was in the car with them. My seat belt was fastened tight and the light turned green. My dad began to go when the car behind us honked and tapped our back bumper. My dad pulled over and let the other car pass him. He got back onto the road and then a drunk driver swerved and hit our car head on. The airbags deployed and killed my parents. I was the only survivor of both cars and I walked away with only some cuts and bruises. The Stewart family was nice enough to bring me in. By the time I could survive on my own from my career, I moved out but saved a room for each member in case they visited which Miley does often.

I looked at the stage again. When I was eleven, I went on my first class trip here where Bobby Grueben tried to kiss me. At the age of thirteen, I went on my first date here with Josh. That went horribly wrong. By the age of fifteen, I had my first concert here. When I was sixteen, I forgot the words to one of my songs for the first time in my life. Sixteen was also the age when I drove the first time ever and I drove to this venue. This venue also held the Teen Choice Awards where I actually confessed I really liked a guy, possibly loved him, through song(_**Catch**____**Me**_) for the first time.

I guess you could say that this place has a lot of meaning to me. I looked around. When I looked to my left at seat 7, I saw my dad's ghost, smiling at the empty stage while eating popcorn. I looked to my right to see my mother laughing at my father. When I looked back at my left, my father was gone and when I looked to the right, so was my mother.

My eyes began to sting again. I turned off my phone quick before I lost my sight due to the water in my eyes. Tears then began to pour out of my eyes uncontrollably. I rested my head on my elbow which lay across the armrest. I cried myself to sleep.

**Hey everyone! Again, I am so so SOOOOO SORRY about the wait. This chapter is ok but theres more stuff to come your way! Thanks again for not giving up on me! And yet again, sorry!**


	8. Finding You And Waking Up

**Chapter 8**

_Nobody's POV_

Miley looked around the empty house. "Lilly!" she called out. She got no answer and decided to check throughout the rooms. When Miley couldn't find Lilly, she called her cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. She hung up the phone and dialed Shane. He picked up after two rings. "Hey Shane, it's Miley. I was wondering if Lilly was there by any chance?" she asked into the phone.

"No she's not. Do you need help finding her?" he asked, concern and worry filling his voice. Miley bit her lip.

"I think I know where she is," she said into the phone.

…

Miley and Shane reached the Staples Centre a short while later. Miley knocked on the glass and saw Mark walk up and open it. "Hey Miley, if you're looking for Lilly, she's where she usually is," he said as he opened the door wider for Shane and Miley to come in. Miley nodded and began walking to a door that led to the seats. Shane quickly followed behind.

"Miley, do you mind if I talk to Lilly?" he asked, hopefulness in his voice. Miley smiled at his care and concern for Lilly.

"Sure. She's in section 208, row J, and in seat 6," said Miley. Shane nodded and began walking in the direction towards Lilly. Miley smiled again and sat in the closest seat and watched what was unfolding in front of her.

Shane bounded through the venue. He reached Lilly quickly. He knelt in the small space in front of her and seat 7. "Lilly?" he asked softly. The body began to stir a little. "Lilly, it's Shane. Are you ok?" he asked, tenderness in his voice. Lilly shook her head at him. Her head slowly rose to show her tear stained cheeks and tears marks on her long sleeve, pale yellow shirt. "Oh Lilly, what happened?' asked Shane. Lilly looked at him and began crying again.

"I want to go home," he heard Lilly mumble beneath her sobs. Shane nodded and helped Lilly up. She stumbled as she walked, her eyes drooping more and more each second. Shane looked at her and then stopped her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down to where Miley was.

"Meet me at her house. Drive her car home," he said to Miley as he tossed her Lilly's keys. Miley nodded and Shane carried the sleeping figure to his car, placed her in the front seat and buckled her up. He ran back to his side, buckled up and headed toward Lilly's house.

Shane reached Lilly's house a short while after and Miley pulled up right after him. He got out of the car and went to the other side and helped Lilly out. She stirred a little and then fell back asleep. Shane picked her up and carried her in his arms again. Miley opened the front door quickly and rushed Shane in before photographers could get a picture of them all. "Where's her room?" he asked Miley. Miley pointed up the stairs.

"It's upstairs and make a left. It's the only bedroom on the left side of the house," said Miley. Shane nodded and brought Lilly to her bedroom. Shane quickly took the contents off her bed and pulled back the covers. He then took off Lilly's black Converses and then laid her in bed. He pulled the covers over until it reached her neck. He softly kissed her forehead and left, quietly closing the white wood door behind him.

…

_Lilly's POV_

I woke up in my bed. I was a bit confused. The last thing I remember was that I was at the venue and I cried myself to sleep. Oh no, did I get drunk or something? I quickly put my hand to my forehead as for I sat up straight too quickly. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and then I looked at my bedside clock. It read 11pm. I sighed. I got out of bed. I was still wearing the clothes that I was wearing at the venue. That was a good sign. I quickly got changed into blue plaid pajama pants and a dark blue shirt. I opened my door and began to descend down the stairs when I saw a figure sleeping on my couch.

I saw the outline of the figure. I figured it was Shane. I walked to the kitchen. I began to softly sing the bridge of _**Catch**____**Me**_. I opened the refrigerator and bent down and grabbed a water bottle from the bottom cabinet. I got up and lightly closed the door to the fridge. I began to sing the chorus right after the bridge. I got softer and softer as it came to the end. I grabbed my water bottle off the countertop and walked into the living room. Shane stirred a little. I laughed lightly but still ended up waking him up.

He head rose from the pillow and looked up to see me standing there. "Hey, you finally woke up," he said to me in a voice barely above a whisper. I nodded and smiled. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok when you woke up," said Shane as he sat up and was about to get off the couch.

"It's fine. That was really nice. Thanks Shane," I said and sat on the couch next to Shane and hugged him. Shane smiled and chuckled a bit as I yawned. I gave him a look. "What is so funny about me yawning?" I asked. Shane laughed again.

"Well, based on the fact that you were asleep for like the past 12 hours," he said. I rolled my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. My eyelids started to droop down and I quickly fell asleep.

_Nobody's POV_

Miley walked into Lilly's house around 10:30 am the next morning. She walked into the living room and saw Shane asleep sitting up on the couch and Lilly asleep leaning on him. She smiled. Miley hoped that Lilly would have the courage to tell Shane soon that she liked him. They seemed perfect for each other. Miley decided to wake them up. "Hey lovebirds," she said, trying to get a reaction. Lilly did nothing but Shane tightened his grip around Lilly. Lilly then finally moved… closer to Shane. "Guys, wake up!" Miley said, talking a little louder.

Miley's phone began to ring. Her ringtone was blasting throughout the house but she took her time getting to her phone, hoping it would wake up the two on the couch. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Miley, its Nate," said Nate on the other end of the phone. "Do you know where Shane is? He told our mom that he would be home by 9:30 this morning but he is still not home and our mom isn't too happy," he said quickly. Miley laughed at him.

"Nate, he's at Lilly's house. He's asleep but I can't get him up. He is like, one of the hardest people to wake up. It's harder to wake him up than Lilly but you have to see them like ASAP. It's so cute!" Miley gushed into the phone. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll be at Lilly's in a few," he said and hung up the phone. Just like he said, a few minutes later Nate was knocking on Lilly's door. Miley rushed over to it and opened the door, a smile big on her face. "Hey Miley. Where are they?" he asked as he came in. Miley pointed towards the couch in the living room where Shane and Lilly were comfortably cuddling in each other's arms.

"I didn't want to wake up Lilly until you saw them," said Miley as they inched towards the two.

"Ok, now that I'm here you can wake her up," said Nate. Miley nodded.

"I'd back away and cover your ears if I were you," Miley warned Nate. Nate just rolled his eyes and laughed. Miley shrugged and said, "Don't be mad when I say, 'I told ya so'." Miley walked closer to Lilly. "Hey Lilly," Miley began softly. Her voice got louder as she screamed, "OH MY GOSH! Orlando Bloom is RIGHT OUTSIDE your door! OMG!" and with that, Lilly shot up. Miley quickly covered her ears as Lilly screamed.

"ORLANDO!" Lilly screamed even louder. Miley uncovered her ears and looked at Nate who seemed to be in pain. Miley giggled a little.

"Lils, Orlando isn't here," she said sweetly. Lilly gave Miley a death glare.

_Lilly's POV_

I continued to shoot Miley a death glare until I noticed another person in the room. "Nate? What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Just picking up my brother," he said. I looked confused until I turned around and remembered that Shane was asleep on the couch. I walked over and shook him gently.

"Hey Shane, Nate is here to pick you up," I said into Shane's ear. Shane mumbled something and extended his legs across the couch as if he were lying like that all night. I laughed and walked over to Miley and Nate. "How does your mom wake him up every day?" I asked as a joke. Miley had a mischievous look in her eyes. I looked at her and my eyes widened. "Miles, whatever you have in mind, it better not include me," I said as I walked away backwards. I was still facing them. Nate looked between me and Miley, as confused as anyone could be.

"What's going on?" he asked. I looked at him as I backed away into an end table.

"Miley has a plan to wake up Shane and I want no part in it," I said. Nate looked at Miley and she shot him a secret look. I don't know what it was but Nate caught on to what Miley wanted to do. "Miles, no," I said sternly. I walked in front of the TV, Miley and Nate standing in front of the couch that Shane was on. There was a mere coffee table separating us. "Guys, we can reason this. How about an ice cold water bucket to pour on Shane?" I suggested. Nate nodded.

He walked into the kitchen and I sighed. It was a relief. That's what I thought until Nate came out with two ice cold water buckets, put them down, and then gave me the same look that Miley was giving me. They both came on the two sides. I had no escape until I looked at the coffee table. I jumped onto the coffee table and over it. I almost made it past the couch when I tripped on Miley's high heel and I fell practically on top of Shane. I was half on Shane and half on what was empty of the couch. Shane stirred and woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked me groggily. I looked at him then at Nate and Miley who were holding the two ice cold water buckets.

"Guys, you can put the buckets down," I said. Nate and Miley just kept inching closer. Me and Shane were about to get up and run when the two ice buckets were poured on us. "Shittt! That's freaking cold!" I said through clattering teeth. Shane shot me a confused look. I then saw that he only had a few drops of water on him. I stood up. "You only got me wet?! Those buckets were to wake up Shane. You could've gotten him wet too!" I yelled to them. Nate and Miley just pretended to look innocent.

"Hey, Lilly, you might want to go change," said Miley with an innocent smile on her face. I shot her a glare.

"Hey, Miley?" I said to her. She nodded. "You might want to run," I said to her. Her face turned ghostly white and Nate began to laugh. "You too Nate," I said and his face turned the same color as Miley's. I smirked. "You have three seconds," I began and they ran. I decided I would go after Miley first. As I was about to run after her, two arms caught me from behind. I turned around to see Shane holding me back. "Why ruin the fun Shane?" I asked him. He laughed and looked at me.

"I think you might want to let them run. Let them sweat a bit," he said to me. I smirked and nodded. This was going to be fun.

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for the wait. High school. Enough said. Lol, anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the support and everything you all keep doing to inspire me!**

**~MeLiNdA**


	9. BFFs, Old Ladies, and Live Chats OH MY!

**I was alone in my house around 2pm. Everyone else had things to do. I didn't really mind because this it gave me time to think. It was sort of a processing time for me, you could say. I grabbed a green lawn chair and sat it down on the grass. I sat down on top of it, the warm metal scaring me for a second. I sighed and put on my neon green Ray Bans. I held my songbook in my left hand and a pen in my right. I sat my notebook and pen down, got up, grabbed my guitar from inside, and then returned to my seat. I held my gray guitar and began to bite on my purple guitar pick. I strummed some random chords and then shook my head. This was getting me nowhere. I need to concentrate and really think.**

"**Can't you see," I began, scratching my head for a second. "That I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see?" I smiled and grabbed my pen and wrote down those lyrics. I hummed a tune then softly, I sang, "You belong with me…**" It was… just what I felt.

I groaned as still, an hour later, I couldn't find any chords to my un-named song. "Since when did this get so tough?!" I asked no one in particular. I sighed in frustration and went back to my guitar, about to play more random chords. I stopped before I even played, by a voice that was rarely heard.

"What are you talking about darling? The song writing process, love, or life?" asked the woman who lived behind me. I always saw her planting seeds in her garden. I turned around in my chair and saw her wrinkled face holding a smile. She had her hands placed on the top of the small white fence that separated our yards. I smiled at her and took off my sunglasses and put them on my head.

"I don't know. All three maybe," I answered. The woman nodded then took off the dirty work gloves she used whenever she was gardening. She wiped her hands on her jean overalls then fixed her red shirt that she was wearing underneath. Her hands looked fragile. Like, if she bent them the wrong way, they would break. The old woman sighed.

"Trust me sweetheart, it only gets tougher," she said. I nodded my head. I looked around as an awkward silence had followed. The old woman spoke up again.

"That boy you're always with. What's his name?" she asked herself.

"Shane?" I asked. The old woman nodded. I stayed turned in the plastic green lawn chair and stared at the woman, waiting for her to finish.

"Yes, that's the one. You know, he's a sweet boy. Earlier yesterday he had offered to help me with my gardening. He also talked a great deal lot about you. You guys are close I presume?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." I smiled and got up out of my chair. I put my guitar down, as well as my notebook, and walked over to the fence. "Why do you ask?" I asked the old woman. She looked away for a moment before she looked back at me. there was something in her eyes. A look of loneliness or of despair. The woman looked down, uncertain if she should answer or not.

"No reason. It just." The old woman paused. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears. "It reminds me of my husband and I. We were the best of friends. Unfortunately, I almost lost him. I told him that I was in love with him too late. He had been in love with me but thought that there was nothing there so he decided that he needed to move on. He had a girlfriend and I was crushed. He was such a changed man. I called him one day and he told me about the big fight him and his girlfriend just had. It was over an engagement ring. Apparently, the ring was too small for her. I just laughed." I smiled at the old woman as she laughed at the memory.

"I told Hector, 'The diamond shouldn't matter to her. The reason that she has a chance to marry you should.' You know what happened after that?" the old woman asked no one. She didn't wait for my response and just continued with the story. "He surprised me. He rang my doorbell and he was soaking wet. Oh gosh, how surprised I was that he didn't get sick. He told me that the phone call between him and I had gotten him thinking. He said that he still loved me. We got married a year later." The old woman was smiling. I smiled but couldn't help but ask a question.

"Where is Hector, your husband, now?" I asked her. She laughed and looked at me over the fence.

"He's inside. The old guy is always busy yelling at the television screen around this time because of Jeopardy." I laughed and nodded.

"It was nice talking to you…" I said, not knowing what to call her.

"Debra. Everyone either calls me Deb, Debby, or you can go with Debra," she said. I nodded.

"Bye Debra." I turned and began to collect my belongings.

"Oh and one more thing Lilly," said Debra. I stopped and turned towards her. "Remember that _Love is giving someone the power to break your heart but trusting them not to_. Your heart and soul is your most sacred possession. Only give it to the one that'll keep it safe. I believe that it's best with Shane, darling." I smiled at Debra. The day was going by quick.

…

I let Nate and Miley sweat out the nervousness for three days before I told them that we were cool. I laughed at them. Today I had a live video chat. I walked onto my balcony with my laptop. Miley was following behind me. I logged onto my facebook and got prepared for the live chat. Only me and Miley knew about it. I updated my status. "_Live chat in 5 minutes on !"_ I posted. Five minutes later, the live chat started.

"Hey everyone! Welcome! Miley and I decided to have a live chat today. So, I guess you guys can comment and… stuff," I said. Me and Miley both laughed. Comments were pouring in. I smiled as I saw a particular comment. "We have a question for Miley!" I said. Miley looked at me. "Are you going to release an album soon?" I asked. I know that Miley has been wanting that question to be asked.

"Yes, I am. I am almost done recording it, actually. It is set to release in November. That's three months away!" Miley said excitedly. I laughed. Miley looked at the computer than at me. "Ok, Lilly this is a question for both of us. How long will the chat be?" Miley asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked directly at the webcam.

"Who knows? I have nothing to do today. I am pretty sure Miley has nothing to do today. It could go on for _all_ day," I said. Miley rolled her eyes at me before I could continue. She looked at the computer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she could go on and on forever about how this live chat can go on for all day," Miley said. We both laughed.

_Half an hour later…_

"Do I plan on doing another record soon? Hm, that's a good question. Honestly, I have no idea," I said. I laughed. The doorbell rang and the sound echoed throughout the house. Comments were pouring in wondering what that noise was. "Um, that was the door. I guess I'll get that. Miles, why don't you tell everyone the type of music that is going to be on the record?" Miley nodded her head and I got up. I opened my doors and walked off the balcony and into my room. I walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring again. I laughed.

"Be patient!" I reached the door and opened it to reveal two boys. One I just happen to be in love with. "Hey Shane. Hey Nate. What are you guys doing here?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"We were bored," Shane answered simply. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

"He is going on a day long date with Danielle," said Nate.

"Aw! That's so cute. Oh, me and Miley are doing a live chat. C'mon," I said as I ran upstairs and onto my balcony where Miley was sitting there doing random things. I laughed as I sat next to her. I looked at the computer then to Miley.

"OMG! Guess what Miles?" I said to Miley with sarcastic enthusiasm. Miley looked at me.

"What?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Like, these two guys just totally rang my doorbell. They say that they are our best friends. Like, they are total doorknobs," I said in a joking matter. I sounded like a Cali girl that people always make fun of. Miley let a laugh escape.

"Who?" she asked. I snuck a look at the comments and saw everyone writing 'Lol!' or 'lmfao!'.

"Two of those Gray boys," I said in pretend disgust. I turned my laptop so the webcam on it showed Shane and Nate walking into my room and over to my balcony. I turned it back to me and Miley. "Total doorknobs right?" I said sarcastically. Miley laughed and nodded. We looked at the computer screen. "Gray boys, come on over," I said while looking at the comments. Shane and Nate headed over. We sat like this, from left to right, on my balcony. Shane, me, Miley, and then Nate. I looked at the comments.

"Apparently, you two are hot doorknobs," said Miley. Nate nodded and blushed. I looked at a comment and began cracking up. Miley looked at me.

"Read this one," I said and as she did, she began to crack up. Shane and Nate looked at each other confused. "It says, 'I'd turn those doorknobs anytime'," I said. Nate blushed even more and Shane laughed.

"Good to know," he said with a smile creeping up on his face trying to not let it show. To tell you the truth, he didn't know _how _to respond to that.

"Ok, so any more questions?" Miley asked. Nate pulled out his phone. I looked at Shane who shrugged. Miley was looking at the comments and saw one that caught her eye.

_**NJGguy: Miley, will you go out with me?**_ It read. I looked at Miley. I hoped she'd realize that it was Nate. Miley tried not to smile so she bit her lip. She took out her phone and decided to text Nate instead of everyone else figuring it out. "_Yes_" was what she wrote Nate. Nate got it and smiled. The comments that were coming in now were all about the viewers being confused.

"Ok, well, any other questions?" I asked to the computer. Comments were coming in, most of them asking for me to play **Catch Me**. I shrugged. "Viewers choice. I will play **Catch Me**," I got up and grabbed my silver/gray acoustic guitar. I came back and sat down. I strummed my guitar, playing the song that was written about me falling for my best friend, Shane, who was right there again as I played it. I finished and Shane, Miley, and Nate all clapped as well as the comments saying good job. I smiled. I looked over at the yard behind me and saw Debra with her husband sitting on lawn chairs. They were laughing and drinking lemonade. Debra saw me and waved. I smiled at her then turned back to the computer.

"A viewer wants to know, 'Is it really about that Lucas guy?'" said Nate as he read a comment. I shook my head.

"No, it was definitely not about that guy. You may have seen pictures of us kissing recently but I was ambushed. He knocked on my door, we were talking for two minutes because he has been a good friend, and then, out of nowhere he just kissed me. I like, immediately pulled away and then Lucas snapped his fingers and a paparazzi guy popped out from behind one of those plant bushes. Trust me, it's not about him," I said.

"When _are _you going to tell us who it is about?" asked Shane. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was looking at all of my best friends and then I looked to the computer.

"I'll tell everyone who the song is written about when the guy figures out that it is about him," I said. Miley nodded.

"I guess that's fair enough," she said. I smiled because Miley has still kept my secret. "Ok, well I am starving," said Miley as she looked at us. "Let's get something to eat," she said as she stood. I nodded.

"Yeah, same here. It's been a good," I looked at the time we have been on air, "hour and forty-five minutes?!" I said. "Wow, time does go by when you have fun. Well, we will probably be on later. Bye!" I said into webcam before I logged off the live chat and closed my laptop. "What do you guys feel like?" I asked. Nate looked at Miley.

"How about we go on our date now?" he asked her hopefully. Miley smiled and nodded. They waved goodbye and left.

"Did they just ditch us?" I asked Shane once the door closed.

"I think so," he said. "Wanna get pizza?" he asked a few silent moments later. I nodded my head.

"Let's get it delivered. Ugh, I would love to go someplace else but I can't! I have been in my house _forever_ trying to avoid the paparazzi," I said, exaggerating a bit. Shane laughed.

"Let's call in some pizza, pick it up, and then hang out at my house," he suggested. I nodded. We got everything we needed and walked out my front door. As we walked to Shane's car, paparazzi swarmed us. We skillfully got into his car. "Now I know why you were avoiding them. The paparazzi that follows you are much scarier than the ones that follow me and my brothers," he said with chuckle. I looked at the road as we backed out of the driveway. I put on my black and purple Ray Bans and watched the road pass by. I barely made out the sound of Shane calling in for a pizza. We reached the pizza place about ten minutes later, hoping that the pizza was ready by then. Shane ran in and grabbed the pizza, paid the guy, and got back into the car with the pizza fast. I barely noticed though. Thoughts were running through my mind. I don't even know what about.

"Lils, you coming out of the car anytime soon?" Shane asked through my rolled down window. I snapped out of whatever thinking I was doing and looked at him.

"Sorry, kind of zoned out," I said as I opened the car door. Paparazzi were staying on the sidewalk as they snapped pictures. I got out of the car and shut the door. I turned to Shane. "What?"

"Am I really that boring?" he asked in a joking matter as we walked to his front door, the aroma of the pizza just taunting us. I rolled my eyes at him as we entered his house. I took off my shoes just like Shane did and waited until he closed the front door.

"Shane, you are most definitely nothing even remotely close to boring," I said with a smile. He smiled too.

"Hey, whoever is in the house, I have pizza!" Shane yelled into the house. Three figures came out of nowhere. Mrs. Gray came from the left where the Gray library is, Frankie came from upstairs where he was probably doing something with his Webkinz, and Mr. Gray came from the right where his office is. I laughed a little as they all came over to the pizza and grabbed a slice once Shane put it on the kitchen counter. We stepped back and got our slices last.

"Ok, enjoy the pizza and eat it anywhere you want but _please_ just put a plate or at least a napkin or something under it. Thank you," said Mrs. Gray as her husband and youngest son walked away. She laughed and turned towards Lilly and Shane. "So, what are you guys up to?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Boredom has overwhelmed us, drowning us into a never exiting black hole so that we will never see sunlight again," I said, being dramatic as always. Mrs. Gray laughed at me and Shane just smiled.

"You always have been my favorite," said Mrs. Gray as she kissed my forehead and walked away. I turned to Shane, confused.

"Favorite what?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and bit into his slice of pizza again. A few moments passed by with the only sound being made was us chewing our pizza. I looked at Shane after I swallowed the last remains of pizza in my mouth. "Guess what tomorrow is!" I said excitedly. Shane looked confused.

"What's tomorrow?" he asked, completely clueless. I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Shane, it's your 20th birthday!" I said. I smiled as Shane took this all in.

"It can't be anywhere close to the 15th. Time doesn't go by _that_ fast," he said as denial was clearly written on his face.

"Shane, it's the 14th. Why are you so in denial about it being your birthday anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing," Shane said quickly and nervously. I gave him a look. "Ok, well my brothers always plan some surprise party for me every year and I don't want one this year. I've been telling them that all along but knowing them, they are still going to do it. So, I planned a date for tomorrow," he said quietly. I nodded my head, a little hurt that he had a date. I convinced myself to not show it so I continued to play _just_ being his best friend.

"So, um, who is this date with?" I asked, trying not to show the hurt in my voice. Shane looked up at me and smiled.

"It's with Camilla, that girl that is in all of my favorite movies," he said, smiling dreamily. I nodded. I knew that Shane has had a crush on her forever. I hung out with her a few times. Camilla is nice but I know that after a while and dealing with his touring, she would break his heart. I faked a smile.

"Well, you have fun. I'll see you tomorrow before you go out. I have to go home now," I said. I smiled a little at him and walked to the front door. Shane was following behind me.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" he asked as I opened the front door.

"No, I'll walk. It's a nice day out," I said as I walked out and was standing on the doorstep. Shane was looking at me.

"Ok, well… I'll talk to you later. Oh, and if you see Miley, tell her that she owes me five bucks," he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I began walking down his driveway.

"Ok, oh and happy early birthday!" I shouted and waved. He waved back and closed the front door. I reached the sidewalk and paparazzi were waiting there, still snapping photos. A couple of mine were standing there. I ignored them and began walking home. It took about a half hour but I reached my front door and went inside. Once I closed my front door, I locked it and ran to my room where I collapsed on my bed and began crying my eyes out. I felt like such a teenager. My phone began ringing. I quickly calmed myself down a bit and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Lilly. We want to start to the filming on your second music video, _**Catch**____**Me**_. Is six weeks okay for you to start?" asked Robbie Ray on the other end.

"Um, yeah," I said. That was still quite a while away.

"Ok, when we are about to start filming, we'll cast a guy to play your opposite," he continued.

"Ok."

"Well, I'll let you go. I'll call you in six weeks and then we'll fly to New York to film the music video in City Park," he said. I agreed and then we both hung up. I through my phone across the room, a little upset that it didn't break just like my heart did a little. I sighed. _If I love him, I should let him go_, I told myself. Why does being a teenager have to be so difficult? I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it for a couple of seconds.

"Lilly, if you want him happy and it's not with you, just be happy that he is happy," I told myself. I didn't want to believe it but I had too. Maybe Shane and Camilla weren't meant to be and I was just over-reacting. I didn't know what to think. That night, I cried myself to sleep. Not a surprise there but I cried more than I had ever before on that night. The worst part of all of it is that my mom isn't here to help.

Being a teenager sucks. Drunk drivers suck. Alcohol sucks. Sometimes, life just plainly sucks. In the end, the money doesn't really matter. I'd give everything up just to have my parents. People just don't get it though. People assume that because I am rich and I'm 'living the dream' that we don't go through pain, hurt, betrayal, heartbreak, and a bunch of other things. People just think of how 'oh, they're famous and they got the one in a million chance so they shouldn't be complaining,' but that hurts. It hurts because the people that say that have parents; have a family. Ugh, life sucks. And to top it off, here comes more tears…

…………………………

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for such the long wait! I am so so SO sorry about it! I hope you all like it! I wanna finish this story by tomorrow since KEVIN IS GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW! You'll see why I want it done in the last chapter but you can probably guess it now. And for ZOMGnoway, Shilly is coming soon! =) Thanks for continuingly reviewing!**

**Thanks everyone! I appreciate it all! Hope you all like it!**

**~MeLiNdA**


	10. Leaving You, Music Videos, and Surprise

**A/N: Everyone! SORRY TIMES INFINITY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been writing chapters at different times. Like, this chapter was my third or forth chapter that I wrote for this story. The last chapter was written right after the first so I know how the story will end but I have to write all the in-betweens. But as you can tell, this chapter is old. Like last summer old! Haha sorry about that. THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME! I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING! MORE WILL BE COMING SOON! SO SO SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**Chapter 10**

_Six weeks later…_

Six weeks. That's how long it's been since I talked to Shane. The last time I saw him was on his birthday. I stopped by his house quick and he was getting ready to leave for his date. I had played it cool but my heart was breaking. He and Camilla got close quick and they already said _I love you_, to each other. Camilla got mad a lot while Shane was in Dallas for a week and then again when he was in North Carolina for a week also. I've talked to Nate and Jason a lot lately. They tell me that Shane isn't any different except that he spends almost every living second with Camilla. That wasn't the best news ever.

I got a call the other day from Mr. Stewart saying that we would head to New York today. After I filmed my music video, I was going to be in a movie and stay in Arizona for a couple of months. Miley was currently in Georgia filming a movie called _The Last Song_. I was alone. Everything I needed was packed in six big suitcases. They were already in my car. I was to meet Mr. Stewart at the airport in four hours. I decided to go say goodbye to Nate and Jason. I went downstairs, put on my blue Converses, and walked to my car. I got in and drove to the Gray house. As I approached it, I realized that there was a car in the driveway that wasn't usually there. I shrugged it off and parked in the street. I turned off my car and got out. I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door.

"Hey Lilly, what are you doing here?" asked Nate as he opened the door wider for me to come in. I walked in and Nate closed the door.

"I'm going to New York to film a music video. After that, I'm going to Arizona to film a movie for a couple months," I said, tears finally beginning to sting my eyes.

"Lilly…" said Nate as he hugged me. "We'll miss you Lilly," he said as he hugged me tighter. I nodded and pulled away. I wiped my tears a bit and saw Jason come in the room.

"Hey Lilly. What's wrong?" he asked once he realized the tear that was still rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly.

"Hey Jason," I said as I walked over and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I'm going to New York and then to Arizona to film stuff. I'll be gone for a few months," I said. Jason nodded and hugged me tighter. As I pulled away, I wiped more tears away and laughed. "I didn't think I'd cry _this_ much," I said again as I laughed. Nate and Jason nodded and smiled. I hugged them both at the same time. "I'll miss you guys," I said and pulled away.

"Lilly, we'll miss you too," said Nate and Jason at the same time.

"Anyway, you need to come back for me and Danielle's wedding on November 29. It'll be in Southern Cali," said Jason. I nodded and smiled. "I think all the tears stopped," Jason said to me. I nodded my head as we all laughed a little. We all turned our heads as Shane bounded down the stairs.

"Was that Camilla knocking?" he asked as he continued down the stairs. He reached the bottom step and noticed I was there. "Oh hey Lilly," he said and walked into the kitchen. A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized that Shane didn't even notice that my eyes were big, red, and puffy. Six weeks ago, he would know without even looking at me. I didn't bother to wipe away that tear. I looked back at Jason and Nate.

"I better get going. Mr. Stewart is going to meet me at the airport," I said. Jason and Nate nodded. Nate hugged me again and squeezed me. I laughed a little. Shane walked out of the kitchen and watched everything going on at the doorway between the kitchen and front room. Jason walked over to me and hugged me as tears were just freely cascading down my cheeks. Jason ran his fingers through my hair as he hugged me.

"Don't worry about Shane," he began whispering into my ear and I nodded. "He's just being an ass," he finished. I laughed and we pulled away. "Now, be careful because New York City is dangerous at times. Make sure that you go to Times Square though," Jason said. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Oh and Lilly, make sure that you play this amazing golf course in Arizona," said Nate. I laughed.

"Of course Nate. I'll even suck so that way you can say that nobody will ever beat your score," I said with a smile. I forgot about Shane still standing at the doorway, confused as ever.

"What's going on?" asked Shane. I turned around and smiled a little.

"Hey Shane. Um, I'm going to New York to film a music video and then I'm going to Arizona for a couple of months to film a movie," I said, the small smile still on my face. I turned back to Jason and Nate. "I'll talk to you guys later. I have to go now. Bye guys!" I said to Jason and Nate and walked out the door. I began to walk to my car, not noticing that Shane ran out after me.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me?" he asked as I opened my car door. I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

"Shane, I haven't talked to you or seen you in six weeks which was when _you _went on your first date with Camilla. I've tried talking to you but you were always with her. Now, you tell me what _**I**_ did wrong," I said as a tear rolled door my cheek. "Goodbye Shane," I said as yet another tear rolled down my cheek. I got into my car, closed my door, and turned on my car. I rolled down my car window as I noticed Shane was leaning against it.

"Lils…" he began.

"Shane, I can't deal with this," I said. I looked at him as he backed away from the car but was still close enough for him to only be able to hear me. "Shane, you've hurt me so much during the past six weeks that I didn't think anyone could do in such a short amount of time or that you would even hurt me. Shane I've liked you ever since I've met you. Not like as in a friend but like-like. I think I might have even loved you. But guess what Shane? That's all out the window. I still thought I could still be your best friend but when you started to ignore me when you started dating Camilla… that was when I knew that I couldn't even be your best friend.

"Shane, think about some of my songs. You want to know who _**Catch**__**Me**_ is written about. News flash Shane, it's written about you," I said. I put my car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. I saw Shane standing in the same spot as he looked at me, stressed out. His hands were behind his head and it looked like he was thinking hard. I began to drive away and I saw Shane walk into the house still stressed and thinking hard. When he opened the door, I saw, from the corner of my eye, Nate and Jason standing there giving him looks. I blinked back tears as I drove the hour and a half long drive to the airport.

As I drove, I realized what I said to Shane. "UGH! Why am I so stupid?!" I yelled in my car. I realized that I basically told him everything. Everything I was feeling. That was probably the hardest thing that I would ever do but I did it without even realizing it. Another thing had hit me during that drive; we could never possibly be best friends again.

…

I was in New York at Central Park. I was sitting around, ready to start filming for my music video at any minute. Robbie Ray walked over to me. "Hey Mr. Stewart. Where is Oliver?" I asked him. We had casted Oliver to play my opposite in the music video. We were already running late on the filming and I only had a week until I have to go to Arizona to begin filming for that movie.

"Lilly, we have to do the video after your movie," he said. "Oliver broke his arm and leg. He was biking. He'll be ok but we can't do the music video with him like that. We can't cast another in time before your movie. Sorry sweetie," he said to me. I nodded my head, a little upset. I said goodbye to everyone and walked to the hotel that I was staying at which was right across the street. I was walking to the front door as news articles on magazines caught my eye. Each had a headline close to 'Shamilla over!' and I knew exactly what that meant; Shane and Camilla were done; broken up. I walked into the extravagant hotel and walked into my room. As I closed the door, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said when I walked over to my phone and finally answered it.

"HEY! WHATS UP!" yelled the person on the other end. I laughed.

"Nate, did you have a red bull?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"No! Psh, why would you ask that?" he said. I was about to speak when Nate spoke again. "We were headed to Florida when I convinced my brothers to visit Miley in Georgia and I kissed her!" shouted Nate. I smiled and laughed.

"Aw! That is so nice!" I squealed. Nate laughed.

"I think I'm in love," he said in a dreamy voice. I could just image his face right now. "I mean, uh," Nate began, trying to catch himself. I laughed.

"Nate, its fine. I won't tell Miley," I said. We both laughed. I talked to Nate for a few more minutes before he had to go. I watched TV for a while before my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said when I finally answered it.

"Hey Lilly, its Danielle," said Danielle on the other line.

"Hi Danielle," I said.

"Um, I was wondering if you could possibly sing a song at the reception. I know that I already have you as a bridesmaid and everything but do you think you could?" she asked me.

"Of course Danielle! You and Jason are so perfect for each other!" I said. My mood was brightened even more.

"Thank you so much," said Danielle. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I smiled because I knew that Jason picked the right girl.

…

It was my second month in Texas. We were in the middle of October. The fresh fall air welcomed my nose every time I walked onto the set. I was filming some movie called Bandslam. We were almost down with the filming of it which meant that I could go back to L.A. and help with some of the wedding. Mr. Stewart said that he found someone else for my opposite for my music video and we decided to film it on the days when I wasn't needed at set. I had agreed and now I was walking to the place where we were shooting the music video.

"Hey Mr. Stewart," I said to him as I walked over to him. Mr. Stewart looked at me and smiled. "So, when am I meeting this guy?" I asked him.

"You'll see him when his parts of the music video come on. We want it to be a surprise," he said. I nodded my head. We filmed through the entire song of me and my band performing on a stage while it 'poured rain'. After that, we filmed me just walking around in the rain. Next, we were going to film the parts with me and the other person. "Lilly, now, you may know this person but just continue to go through the music video even if you hate them," said Mr. Stewart to me. I was a bit confused but once the director yelled action, I just let it go.

I was walking in the 'pouring rain' and I was supposed to turn my head to the left. I did as so and saw a head of soaking wet shaggy brown, almost black, hair. It looked familiar to me. I began to walk towards the person just as I was supposed to. As I got closer, I tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled down at me. It was Shane Adam Gray. **_Holy. Crap._**

….

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Ah, don't you love that ending? Will everything be all good in the end? Ah, I love having a suspenseful cliff hanger. :) Anyway, my laptop is finally working which is also another reason why I finally got to upload this too. I had it written on so many sheets of loose leaf. I think I lost pages too. Oh well. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 :)**


End file.
